<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucius' Pet by nekluvshp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332867">Lucius' Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp'>nekluvshp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Fingering, M/M, MM, Male Pregnancy, Male Solo, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mpreg, OOC, Oral, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:31:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius has been divorced for five years now. Craving companionship, he looks toward the purchase of a Pet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Purchase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a NO VOLDEMORT universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius stared at the business sign above him and sighed, rubbing his brow with a leather clad hand. He didn’t know what had finally compelled him to do it, but everyone had been telling him to since Narcissa had left him five years prior.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Madam Symmetra’s Pet Shoppe</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The sign was adorned with a still painting of a scantily clad young man and woman, neither older than 15 or 16, smiling coyly at the viewer. Their poses were chosen with care; both shy and inviting, tempting.</p><p> </p><p>As Lucius pushed the door open, a tiny bell tinkled overhead. Approaching footsteps were soon heard and a middle-aged woman emerged behind the counter from a doorway. Her skin was a dark tan, her hair even darker. She was clearly of Indian decent, but when she spoke, it was with a perfect English accent.</p><p> </p><p>“Good day, sir,” the woman chirped with a slight bow of her head. “Welcome to Madam Symmetra’s Pet Shoppe. I am Madam Symmetra. How might I be of service?” The blonde man attempted to suppress a grimace, but only mildly succeeded.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I-I… My wi-I mean, my friends…” Lucius couldn’t remember the last time he felt so flustered and awkward, if he ever had been. He took a deep breath and tried again, receiving an encouraging smile from the woman across the counter as he did. This could be an uncomfortable business. “Several of my friends have suggested that I need companionship without the commitment of a wife. This is what was considered to be the best idea. And I still don’t know how I feel about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Symmetra smiled warmly again and chuckled lightly. “Do not worry, sir. Most people find my shop intimidating, to say the least, even if it’s not their first purchase. Buying a person for sex doesn’t sit well with everyone, but it is important to remember that a Pet is about more than just sex, Mr…” She trailed off while extending a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy,” the man replied as he grasped her hand, kissing the back of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Malfoy, if you could follow me to a more private area, we can discuss the finer points of owning and caring for a Pet.” Symmetra stepped out from behind the counter and headed down a hallway out of the lobby. Lucius rushed to keep up with her until they came to a plain, wooden door.</p><p> </p><p>Inside was a small sitting room, big enough for three or four people. They sat in a pair of neutral toned wing-backed chairs. Between them, a small table already set with tea and biscuits. Lucius declined the offer of refreshments before they began.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Mr. Malfoy, tell me what brings you here?” She asked in a serious tone. “If it was merely the prodding of your friends, then I believe you may be in the wrong place.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just that.” Lucius replied with a sigh. “My wife left me some time ago and as much as I love my son, he’s not the kind of company I need. Dating is difficult and women are fickle creatures.” He paused and sighed again. “And I’m lonely.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman took a sip of tea. “I see. So you’re genuinely looking for companionship.” Symmetra noted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” The man stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now, I can assume you’ve never owned a Pet before?” She asked, setting her tea back down.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I have not. Though I’ve been doing research the last few weeks about Pets and the pertaining laws.” Lucius explained before deciding tea might help calm his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent!” The Indian woman said with a bright smile. “Most people that come in haven’t the slightest clue about Pet ownership and I’ve turned several witches and wizards away who think a Pet is nothing more than a living sex toy.</p><p> </p><p>“It is imperative that, as an owner, you understand that a Pet is still a person.” She explained. “Now, I’d like to ask a few questions to see what knowledge you’ve garnered. First, how long must you own a Pet before engaging in sexual activity?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius waved a gloved hand and easily answered, “One year if the Pet is purchased new, six months for secondhand. This is to ensure owner and Pet have time to properly bond and make sure they are properly compatible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, good. That even covers my next couple of questions. Next, are Pets allowed wands?” She asked coolly.</p><p> </p><p>“That is up to the individual owner and there are spells Pets are not allowed to learn, including the unforgivables.” Lucius explained as if he had memorized the book on Pets.</p><p> </p><p>The witch took another drink of tea. “It seems you’ve done your homework, Mr. Malfoy. I’ve come to the decision that you will be a responsible pet owner.” She said as she opened a drawer in the table between them.</p><p> </p><p>From within the drawer, Madam Symmetra extracted a binder. “These are the Pets we currently have available.” She explained as she handed over the binder. “They are separated by gender and ordered by age, starting at fourteen.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius opened the folder to the first page. A black and white photo of a fourteen year old girl blinked up at him with a cute smile. On the back of the picture was a short list of the Pet’s interests, a brief description of her personality, her age, and price.</p><p> </p><p>“While you’re looking through that, I’ll go get the Pets ready. Once we’re all set up, I’ll escort you to the viewing room.” Symmetra quickly finished her cup of tea before leaving the room. The blonde man nodded his understanding as he turned the page.</p><p> </p><p>As he continued his way through the book, Lucius noticed that most of the pets were fourteen or fifteen years with one or two sixteen year olds sprinkled in.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, when the Malfoy patriarch was barely halfway through the binder, there was a soft knock at the door. Madam Symmetra’s head reappeared in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re ready if you are.” She said with a smile. “Bring the binder.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius set the cup he had just been drinking from down and followed the woman out of the room and farther down the hall. The viewing room was a smallish room with nothing but a squishy, red chair facing an empty stage. On either side of the stage was a door leading to somewhere unknown. One was marked ‘Girls’ and the other was marked ‘Boys’.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a gender preference?” Symmetra asked, motioning for the man to have a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Not particularly.” Lucius replied with a small shake of his head. Although, thinking about it, he wasn’t sure he wanted a female Pet. He didn’t feel up to the task of putting up with periods and females hormone patterns. But there was no harm in looking.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, we’ll start with the girls.” She said before walking back to the door the pair had come through. Before leaving the room, she flicked a switch and the lights in the room dimmed, leaving nothing but the stage lit up.</p><p> </p><p>With a click, the door shut. At the same moment, soft classical music began playing.</p><p> </p><p>Another moment passed, and the door to the left opened. The fourteen year old girl from the first page of the binder walked out to the center of the stage, completely naked. She had dirty-blonde hair and dark blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius was slightly taken aback by the young girl’s nude status, but he quickly reigned in his shock. He opened the binder to remind himself of the girl’s traits. In front of him, the girl began to slowly turn, giving him the full view of her body.</p><p> </p><p>A minute passed and the Pet walked back through the door she had original entered through.</p><p> </p><p>Just a few second later, the door opened again and a new girl stepped out, just as naked as the first. This one however, had brown hair and eyes. She performed the same routine as the one before her, turning in place a few times before leaving once more.</p><p> </p><p>A half an hour passed and they had finally come to the last candidate.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius looked at the boy’s information in surprise. He was the only seventeen year old in the bunch.</p><p> </p><p>When the boy in question finally stepped out onto the stage, Lucius felt his breath catch in his throat. His picture didn’t do him justice. He had jet-black hair framing bright, expressive jade green eyes. And he was a little on the short side.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius watched with curious eyes as the boy began to turn on the spot. He felt himself embarrassingly start to harden at the thought of taking the boy sexually. He’d made his decision.</p><p> </p><p>As the dark-haired boy returned to where he came from, Lucius looked over his information once more.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: </strong>
  <strong>17</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Interests:</strong>
  <strong> Quidditch.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Personality:</strong> Bold, brash, and stubborn, but also surprisingly shy and quiet.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Price: </strong>250 galleons.</p><p> </p><p>There was shockingly little information about the incredibly sensuous boy. Though Lucius noted he was the cheapest by nearly fifty galleons.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, Lucius heard the door open. The music stopped playing and the lights turned back up to normal level.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, have you made a decision or would you like to think on it for a few days. If so, you are free to take the binder home.” Madam Symmetra explained as she approached the blonde man. “Just be sure to return it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I’ve made my decision.” Lucius said, remaining seated as he tried to will away his erection.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, wonderful. Not many people are able to choose so quickly.” She said cheerily. “Care to show me which Pet you’ve chosen?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius opened the binder once more and flipped to the last page. “Him.” With one long, leather-clad finger, he pointed at the black and white photo of the boy who had gained his attention.</p><p> </p><p>Symmetra’s smile faltered just slightly. “Really, him? But he’s so old compared to the others.” It almost sounded like she was trying to talk him out of it. “And he’s been in our care for so long-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pay double.”</p><p> </p><p>“D-double.” The woman stammered. “Of course, sir. Of course.” Doubling the price to five hundred galleons would make the boy the most expensive Pet Madam Symmetra had ever sold.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’d follow me to the front counter, we can take care of payment.” She said after she’d gotten over her shock.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Lucius stood from his seat and handed the binder over to the witch. “Lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>At the counter, Symmetra took out a set of brass scales and weights equivalent to five hundred galleons. She placed the weights on one side of the scale and indicated for Lucius to place his payment on the empty side.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius pulled a pouch from within his robes and poured the contents onto scale. It tipped in his favor. The man removed a few galleons and continued to do so until the scales balanced out.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect!” Madam Symmetra exclaimed as she procured a bag and swept the gold coins into it.</p><p> </p><p>As Lucius placed his remaining funds back into his coin pouch, footsteps were heard approaching. He looked to his right to see his purchase accompanied by another full grown wizard.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius smiled down at the seventeen year old who was a good foot short than his 6’ 2”. “Hello.” He politely greeted the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hello.” The boy nervously mimicked. His jade eyes flicked up for a moment before returning to stare at his feet. “W-what would you l-like to be called?”</p><p> </p><p>“Master or sir will suffice.” The blonde man replied. “And what do I call you?”</p><p> </p><p>The Pet tilted his head back to get a better look at his new owner. “Whatever you please, master.” He softly replied.</p><p> </p><p>The man gave Madam Symmetra a questioning look.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we hadn’t gotten that far yet, but you are permitted to name your new Pet whatever you wish.” The woman explained.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius looked back at his Pet. “What is your name?” He reiterated.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Harry, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe his name is Harry.” Lucius told the woman behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, sir.” Madam Symmetra said as she wrote something down on a form she had procured. “I just need you to sign here.” She turned the form around and slid it across the counter. Then she handed over her quill for him to sign.</p><p> </p><p>With a flourish, the man signed on the dotted line after briefly looking over the piece of parchment. It was a certificate of ownership.</p><p> </p><p>Symmetra took the form back and waved her wand over it. In an instant, an exact copy popped out of it to lie next to it. She took one copy and stored it somewhere beneath counter and rolled up the other to give to Lucius. He quickly stowed it within his robes.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, your Pet is required to wear a collar in public at all times.” She gestured to the wall behind her. “As you can see, we have many styles and colors to choose from.”</p><p> </p><p>Once more, Lucius reached into his robes. He pulled out a black, leather collar adorned with “LM” written out in tiny diamonds. “Will this suffice?”</p><p> </p><p>Madam Symmetra motioned for him to hand the collar to her. She looked over the piece of leather and waved her wand around it. “Perfectly.” She replied and handed it back. “Will you be requiring a leash?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius looked his new Pet over for a moment. “Maybe for now.” He answered cautiously and looked at the few leash options hanging on the wall. “I’ll take that one.” He pointed at one that was little more than a plain, black strap.</p><p> </p><p>The woman took the aforementioned leash down from the wall before disappearing behind the counter for a moment. She stood back up and placed a few colored pieces of metal on the counter next to the leash.</p><p> </p><p>“And these are?” Lucius gestured to the bits of metal.</p><p> </p><p>“Tags.” Symmetra replied. First, she picked up a plain, silver tag. “This one is for your Pet’s name. I’ll engrave it in a moment.” She set it down and picked up the black tag. “This one means the Pet wearing it is not allowed out without his or her master.” She picked up the red tag. “This one means the Pet is allowed out with his master.” She picked up the green tag. “This one means the Pet is allowed out without his master.” She finished explaining.</p><p> </p><p>“So I should attach this one now.” He took the red tag from the dark-skinned witch and attached it to the loop on the front of the collar.</p><p> </p><p>The woman picked the silver tag up and proceeded to engrave Harry’s name onto it. She handed it over when she was done and Lucius affixed it to the collar was well. He then put the rest of the metal tags in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“It is important you remember to switch these out before and after leaving home.” She explained as Lucius turned toward his Pet.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here.” He ordered the small boy.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked forward and lifted his chin. Lucius quickly wrapped the leather collar around the boy’s neck and clasped it. Immediately, the clasp disappeared. Only Lucius would be able to remove it.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that too tight?” Lucius gently asked his Pet.</p><p> </p><p>“No, sir.” Harry replied quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” The man said with a soft smile. He turned back to the woman behind the counter. “Is there anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you just need to pay for the leash and everything is set.” She said cheerily. “Three galleons.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius placed the gold on the counter and picked up the leash. He turned to his Pet once more and attached the leash to a loop on the back of the collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go home?” He asked the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up at his master and nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on facebook for updates here: https://www.facebook.com/natasha.kochis.3</p><p>In case anyone noticed, I may have borrowed the name Symmetra from Overwatch.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucius' new Pet is in need of a new wardrobe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pair stepped out into the cool autumn air of Diagon Alley. Harry shivered. Lucius noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Cold, Pet?” He asked caringly as he noticed the thin, light blue robe his Pet was dressed in.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping his head down, Harry shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I would like you to look at me when I speak to you.” Lucius ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s dark head of hair instantly snapped upward so that jade met silvery-grey.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you cold, Harry?” The blonde man repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“A little.”</p><p> </p><p>“This way then.” He led Harry down the alley toward his left.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… can I ask, I mean am I allowed…?” The young boy stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius looked down at his Pet as they walked. “You may speak freely.” He guessed at the boy’s nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going, sir?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to purchase you a new wardrobe, Harry.” Lucius spoke gently to his Pet.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up at his master. “What’s a wardrobe?” He asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“Your clothing.” The man quickly clarified. “You’ll need something to wear and what they have dressed you in is not quite weather appropriate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Harry chirped. “So I get to wear clothes all the time? I’m used to being naked.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius gave his Pet an interesting look. “I see. Of course, if that is how you are most comfortable, I won’t force you to wear robes. But I’d like you to have a decent wardrobe none the less.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded his understanding and continued to follow his owner down the street.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we are.” Lucius noted outside a posh looking store labeled Dynasty Robes in fancy silver lettering. They walked inside and Harry sighed at the warmth that flooded him.</p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately, the pair was approached by a blonde witch in expensive pink robes. “Good afternoon and welcome to Dynasty Robes. My name is Jessica. How may I be of assistance?” She asked jauntily.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to purchase a fitting wardrobe for my new Pet.” Lucius explained to the cheery woman, gesturing to the dark-haired boy behind him.</p><p> </p><p>The woman’s smile wavered just the tiniest bit. “We don’t <em>typically</em> cater to Pets.” She stated.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius reached into his robe and pulled out a few galleons that he quickly deposited into Jessica’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica hastily stowed the coins away and said, “I did say typically. Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man tightened his hold on Harry’s leash and the pair followed the witch from the small entrance space through a curtain into a large room full of various fabrics.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, step up here so I can measure you.” She motioned to a slightly raised dais in the center of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius unhooked the leash so that Harry could follow the woman’s instructions.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica summoned a flexible tape measure from across the room. “What’s his name?” She asked Lucius as she began taking the boy’s measurements.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry.” The wizard replied. “I just bought him this afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“How exciting!” The witch basically gushed. “And for you, young Pet.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. “I’ve been measured before.” It was true. The Pet Shoppe liked to keep meticulous records of their Pets and taking their measurements as they grew was part of that. Though, he was used to much more intimate parts of himself being measured.</p><p> </p><p>“While we continue here, why don’t you go into the next room and look at some of our pre-made options?” Jessica suggested as she measured Harry’s arm span.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Lucius hesitated, not wanting to leave his new Pet alone so soon. But then he figured he’d be just one room over if he was needed. “I will do just that.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius headed through another curtain into a relatively small room. It contained only four racks of clothes, one marked ‘men’, one ‘women’, one ‘girls’, and the fourth, ‘boys’.</p><p> </p><p>First, the blonde man looked through the men’s rack. It quickly became obvious though that all of these robes would be too big for Harry’s tiny frame. He moved over to the boy’s section and began flipping through the options.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to give up, Lucius spotted what he hadn’t known he was looking for. Hidden among the silks and satins was a set of velvet, bottle green robes. He couldn’t help but think they would go perfectly with Harry’s lovely jade eyes.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Lucius reentered the fabric room, Jessica had finished measuring Harry and the boy was looking through the different choices of materials.</p><p> </p><p>“I like these.” Harry murmured as he ran blue silk through his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius quietly walked up behind his Pet, accidentally startling him. “My apologies.” He began. “You can have some silk robes, but as the winter months are coming up, I’d prefer something thicker.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced up at his master. “I understand, sir. Can I keep looking?” He asked timidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Lucius replied softly. “But first, I’d like you to put this on. Then you may pick out a few fabrics.” He held up the green robes from the other room.</p><p> </p><p>The boy took the robes from his owner and headed over to a door marked ‘Dressing Room’.</p><p> </p><p>While Harry was changing, Lucius discussed with Jessica the fabrics, colors, and styles he’d prefer his Pet’s wardrobe to primarily be. His most important requirement was that he wanted lots of green.</p><p> </p><p>When Lucius was finally done with the witch, he found Harry amongst the silks once more. He noted that the deep green robes suited him wonderfully</p><p> </p><p>“Have you made a decision?” He asked his Pet.</p><p> </p><p>“I really like this.” Harry fingered a bundle of red silk. “And that.” He pointed at gold satin.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius couldn’t help the irony that his new Pet just chose his rival house’s colors from his Hogwarts days.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let Jessica know.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Lucius had finished placing his order, the blonde witch escorted them back to the small front room for payment.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling out his money pouch Lucius said, “I’ll pay for these now.” He gestured to Harry. “And the rest I’d like put on my account, Lucius Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Mr. Malfoy. That’ll be fifteen galleons.” She pushed a few buttons on an antique cash register and the drawer popped open. “You’ll receive your bill by owl post at the end of the month and you purchases should be delivered within a week.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius handed over the appropriate amount of gold and Jessica placed it in the register. She then pulled out a quill and slip of parchment for him to sign.</p><p> </p><p>“Will that be all today?” The woman chirped.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. We’re done here.” Lucius said as he affixed the leash to Harry’s collar once again. “Come, Pet.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry followed his blonde master out of the store and back into the daylight of the alley. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Lucius stopped short, the boy nearly colliding with him.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, master?” Harry asked when all the man did was stare up at the shabby building in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius glanced down at his Pet before eyeing the store front once more. “I’m contemplating whether or not to get you a wand. Do you even know magic?” He asked, suddenly realizing he didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy smiled softly. “Of course. They taught us spells and let us use practice wands. We just weren’t allowed our own.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like a wand?” Lucius asked and gestured toward the store in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, please.” He replied bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>The wizard smiled kindly down at his nervous Pet, so timid and obedient.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, the shop was dusty and a just a little musty. The walls were lined with rows upon rows of boxes stacked to the ceiling, which presumably held wands.</p><p> </p><p>Instantaneously, an elderly wizard emerged from the back room. “Ah, Lucius Malfoy, wand of elm and dragon heartstring, thirteen inches. You haven’t been here since your son picked up his first wand, hawthorn and unicorn hair, ten inches.” The man said. “I’m curious… what could bring you in today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Ollivander.” Lucius greeted and stepped aside to reveal his small Pet.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. I don’t get many Pets in my store.” He noted. “Pity really. All witches and wizards deserve a wand.” The old man pulled out a tape measure from within his robes.  “May I?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a step forward and was measured for the second time that day. This particular measuring tape though, seemed to have a mind of its own as the wizard moved away to begin pulling boxes down from the shelves.</p><p> </p><p>It took some time, but eventually Ollivander was satisfied with wand in Harry’s hand. “Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather.” He said as he beamed down at the boy. “Go on, try a spell.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Vermillious</em>!” The young boy exclaimed while giving the wand a small wave. Red sparks shot out of the end.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent. Excellent.” Ollivander chimed. “That will be seven galleons.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius counted out seven pieces of gold and handed them over to Mr. Ollivander. “Thank you for your time.” He said before leading Harry back onto the street.</p><p> </p><p>“Master?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Pet?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nervously glanced up at Lucius before looking at the bag in his hands that contained his wand. “Are-are we going home soon? I’m… I’m getting hungry.” He coyly explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Lucius smiled down at his Pet. “I think we’re done here. We can head home now.”</p><p> </p><p>As the pair continued down the alley toward the apparition point, Lucius decided to ask his Pet some questions. “What kind of spells did they teach you at The Shoppe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mostly homemaking spells.” He replied. “But also some defensive magic in case we end up with a bad owner.” He added.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius hummed curiously. “What else did you learn?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lots of stuff, especially about sex and how to please our…” Harry suddenly trailed off, distracted.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man abruptly stopped when the leash in his hand became taut. He turned to see his new Pet’s attention was firmly elsewhere at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Following Harry’s gaze, he chuckled when he realized the boy was staring at Quality Quidditch Supplies. He quickly remembered quidditch was the only thing under the boy’s interests on his information page.</p><p> </p><p>“I fear I may be spoiling you,” Lucius began, “But I don’t suppose you’d like a broom, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned wide, hopefully eyes on his master. “I won’t ask for one, but it would be nice. I’ve never flown before.” He replied softly.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius sighed. “I suppose it won’t hurt to look.” He led his Pet across the alley and into the broom shop.</p><p> </p><p>The green-eyed boy spent nearly an hour perusing the quidditch shop. He was quite meticulous about what broom he would get.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he stopped in front of one, reading the information card over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>“This one.” He pointed at the Firebolt. “Lots of professionals use it.” He added.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius patted his pocket where his coin pouch sat, considerably lighter than when he’d started the day. “Unfortunately, Harry, I don’t have enough money on me for a broom right now. However, we could get an order form and a catalogue to take home with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry adopted a sullen look, but nodded his understanding. His stomach rumbled loudly, reminding them both that they had been on the way home for a reason.</p><p> </p><p>In the alley, Harry slipped the order form into his bag but kept the catalogue out to look at as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a question, master.” He piped up as he flipped through the booklet.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Pet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have a snitch too? It would be nice to have something to chase since I’ll be by myself.” He asked quickly, hoping it wasn’t too much.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be fine.” Lucius said with a small smile. “And you won’t be entirely alone. I actually have a son your age. He’s finishing his last year at Hogwarts right now, but he’ll be home for the holidays.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what’s he like?” Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius sighed rather harshly. “He’s… a bit of a brat, actually.” He replied honestly. “Now that I’m thinking about it, I do hope the two of you get along.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try my best.” The dark-haired boy said hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man looked back at his Pet. “It’s not you I’m worried about.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on facebook for updates here: https://www.facebook.com/natasha.kochis.3</p><p>While working on chapter 3, I realized I completely forgot about Lucius cane. As it only appeared in the movie versions anyway, I've opted to leave it out. I've also decided that Harry doesn't have glasses in this world.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry finally sees his new home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, Lucius and Harry reached the apparition point. The blonde man took a tight hold of his Pet’s arm and turned on the spot. With a crack, they disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>When they reappeared, they were in front of a large, wrought iron gate. Lucius waved his wand and the gate opened with a soft creak. The pair walked up the gravel path together as the sun slowly sank toward the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced around, noting the large hedges on either side of them and a medium sized fountain farther down the path. A sudden soft squawk split the stillness of the evening and had him starting.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what was that?” The small Pet stuttered and increased his speed to be closer to his owner.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius smiled kindly down at his Pet who was now beside him. “It was a peacock. I have several of them that roam the grounds.” He replied with a slight chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really, w-why?” Harry asked out of nothing more than genuine curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man shrugged nonchalantly. “I like them.” He replied simply, then added, “I know they’re a bit ostentatious and I suppose I do have a habit of showing off…”</p><p> </p><p>“A <em>bit</em> ostentatious?” The boy asked with a raised brow. He amended with, “M-master?”</p><p> </p><p>“All right.” Lucius conceded. “So I vastly enjoy waving my wealth in other people’s faces. It’s not a crime.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry gave his master a small smile as they walked around the fountain. “It’s ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“And here we are. Home sweet home.” Lucius said as they reached a large, ornate, wooden door. It opened on its own, allowing its master entrance to the abode. “After you.” He motioned for the boy to walk ahead of him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stepped inside and lights immediately flared to life, revealing a small entrance hall. The left side of the room contained a fireplace while the right side of the room held a long side table and a coat rack. Upon the table was a lovely ceramic vase that contained a single white rose.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius followed his Pet inside and the door shut behind him. He removed his leather gloves and placed them on the table before emptying his pockets of his coin pouch, the rest of the Pet tags, and the certificate of ownership. These items were discarded next to the gloves.</p><p> </p><p>“A house-elf will take care of them.” He stated as he took off his outer robe and hung it on the coat rack. Beneath his robes, Lucius was wearing a pair of black slacks and a silvery button down. “Dobby!” He suddenly called.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, a tiny creature dressed in a pillowcase appeared at their feet. “Yes, Master Malfoy?” He squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>“Please get dinner ready.” He commanded of the house-elf.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, sir.” Dobby said with a sweeping bow. “Is there anything in particular you will be wanting?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius shook his head and turned to face his Pet. “Is there anything you want?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a moment to think. “Chicken?” He asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man smiled. “Dobby, we’d like chicken for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sirs.” Dobby said before disappearing with a pop.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been called ‘sir’ before.” Harry noted as he followed his master into the hallway. “It’s weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that your first time seeing a house-elf?” Lucius asked as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We had to cook and clean for ourselves at The Shoppe.” The Pet explained. “So, no servants.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius hummed curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s our job to take care of our masters.” Harry added as they came to a grand staircase.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry took in his surroundings. “This is a big house.” He noted as he looked back down the long hallway they’d come from. “And fancy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it’s a mansion.” Lucius said almost smugly. “Now, what would you like to see first while we wait for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do-do I get… my own room?” Harry stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius gestured toward the second floor. “I’m guessing you had to share before?” He asked as they ascended the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy nodded and said, “Yes, master.”</p><p> </p><p>At the top of the staircase, Lucius paused for a moment. “When we’re home alone, I’d actually prefer you to call me ‘Lucius’.” He ordered of his Pet.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was taken aback. This was uncharted territory for him. It had been engrained into him pretty much since birth that one always refer to one’s owner as master or a similar title.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, mas- L-Lucius.” He stammered. The wizard smiled down at his nervous Pet before continuing with the tour.</p><p> </p><p>“That…” Lucius pointed to the hallway on the right. “…is the guest wing. I’d prefer if you stayed out of it. And this…” He pointed down the hall on the left as he headed in that direction. “…is the familial wing.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair walked down the hall until they came to a set of double doors. “This is my room.” He indicated and swung the doors open with little effort.</p><p> </p><p>It was a lovely room. Everything, from the queen-sized bedframe on one side, to the large dresser on the other, seemed to be made of hand-carved wood that was stained nearly black. The duvet on the bed was black, but still appeared soft and inviting. The back wall was taken up mostly by a large, wide window, allowing the viewer a full view of the grounds beyond.</p><p> </p><p>There was still enough light from the setting sun to see a bookcase in one corner filled with many different colored tomes and random decorative trinkets.</p><p> </p><p>On one side of the dresser, a body length mirror caught Harry’s eye. He stepped in front of it and looked at his reflection since he first put on the robes his master picked out for him. He noted how brightly his eyes appeared to shine and pushed his fringe away for a better look.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait…” Lucius suddenly grabbed Harry’s hand and moved it away from his face. “What was that?” His own long, pale fingers came up to push back his Pet’s hair. There in the center of his forehead, was a small, thin scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.</p><p> </p><p>Harry suddenly jerked away from his master’s touch and smoothed down the front of his hair. “I-it’s why no-no one wanted me.” He mumbled, turning away from Lucius in shame.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you have a scar?” Lucius questioned incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy chanced a glance up at his owner to see that he wasn’t angry, only concerned. “Scars are ugly.” He muttered just barely loud enough for Lucius to catch.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius stepped in front of his Pet and forcefully lifted his chin. Silvery-grey met tear-filled jade. “Scars are <em>not</em> ugly.” He stated matter-of-factly. “It means you have a story to tell. Why don’t you tell me what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I was just a baby.” Harry started as Lucius released his face. “So, I d-don’t actually remember what happened, just what I was told by adults later.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay. Tell me.” The older wizard insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“M-my parents an-and I, we were attacked. They never even caught the person who did it. Just that it was a robbery gone bad. I-I survived and th-they didn’t. I was left with this.” He gestured to his forehead. “That’s how I ended up as a Pet. I was orphaned. Most Pets are orphans.” He finished sullenly.</p><p> </p><p>Words of comfort escaping him, Lucius gently wrapped his young Pet in a loose hug. Harry didn’t react.</p><p> </p><p>“I happen to think you’re beautiful.” He murmured sometime later.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up from the fabric his face was pressed against. “R-really?” He stammered.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius smiled warmly. “Of course, that’s why I chose you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been called that before.” Harry stated and shyly wrapped his arms around his master’s middle, burying his face against his chest once more.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man held his Pet for as long as the boy required. When they finally pulled apart, Lucius looked down to see two damp spots on his shirt, indicating Harry had been silently crying.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” The Pet said as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius smiled again. “It’s quite alright. We should continue.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded his agreement. “First though, I need… I need to use the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, right here.” The wizard walked over to a nearby door and opened it, revealing a lovely white marble bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later and the pair were back in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>They headed a little farther down the hall and Lucius pointed to another door. “This is my son’s room. You are not permitted to enter without his permission.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>There were only two doors left in the hallway now.</p><p> </p><p>“You may choose from either of these rooms.” He motioned from one to the other as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened one door and took a quick look inside. Then he crossed the hall and did the same on the other side. The rooms were almost identical, except for a few minor, decorative details. “This one.” He said and opened the door wider to the room on the same side of the hall as Lucius’.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius followed his Pet into the darkening room and watched him as he looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“Every bedroom has its own attached bathroom.” He explained and pointed to one of two doors on the left side wall. “And that one is a closet.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened both doors as they were pointed out to him. The bathroom was quite similar to Lucius’ only smaller and the closet was completely empty as they had to wait for his wardrobe to be delivered later in the week.</p><p> </p><p>“What do I wear while I wait for my clothes?” He asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius took a seat on the blue comforter covering the bed. “So you don’t plan to prance around naked?” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy defiantly crossed his arms. “Not if I can help it.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man smirked. “Good. I think I’d prefer you to be naked for my pleasure only. I don’t particularly fancy others seeing my Pet’s body.” He said with a leer.</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt his cheeks heat up.</p><p> </p><p>“Adorable. And to answer your question, I can have the house-elves bring some of my son’s old clothes to your room for you.” He answered his Pet’s earlier question.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, a sharp crack rent the air. “Dinner is ready, Master Malfoy.” The little squeaking creature announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Dobby.” The man stated. “You may go.”</p><p> </p><p>The small elf hesitated. “Who is this new master?” He asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Harry. My new Pet.” Lucius quickly explained. “And this will be his room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, Master Harry.” Dobby said with a small bow. He then disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I should show you where the dining room is.” Lucius said as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>The pair walked in relative silence. Harry’s head turned this way and that, taking in the sight of his fancy, new home.</p><p> </p><p>Finally they were in the hallway they had started in. Lucius paused outside of a shut door. “This is my study.” He began. “You can mostly find me in there when I’m home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Harry acknowledged.</p><p> </p><p>They then approached a set of already open doors.</p><p> </p><p>“And this is the dining room. We’ll take our meals here when we’re together, but you’ll eat in the kitchen when I’m not home.” He explained as they walked to the head of the table where two empty plates sat waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius took his seat at the end of the table and motioned for Harry to sit in the chair on his left.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, Dobby popped into the room. He snapped his fingers and serving trays of food appeared on the table before them, including, but not limited to, mashed potatoes, gravy, carrots, and an entire roasted chicken.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that looks delicious!” The boy exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“As it should.” Lucius stated as he began serving himself.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was taken aback when, a few moments later, his master filled his plate for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, ma… Lucius.” He said shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius nodded slightly. “I just want you to feel welcome here.” He said as he poured himself a glass of white wine from a crystal decanter. “Would you like some?” He offered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought for a moment before nodding. He picked up his glass after his master had filled it and took a sip. It was dry and he grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll stick to pumpkin juice.” He said with a sour expression.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they were done eating, Harry was decidedly tired. It had, after all, been an exciting day for him.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius wiped his mouth on his napkin one last time and said, “I think it’s time to retire for the night. Otherwise, you might fall asleep in your dessert.”</p><p> </p><p>The green-eyed boy yawned widely. “Yeah. Probably.” He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man escorted his Pet to his room once more.</p><p> </p><p>“If you need anything, feel free to call for Dobby.” He told the boy as they climbed the stairs. “And if you happen to need me, you know where I’ll be.”</p><p> </p><p>~!~</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Lucius was stirred awake by the feeling of someone watching him. He grabbed his wand off his nightstand and quickly muttered, “<em>lumos.”</em> He started when he saw a very naked Harry standing there at his bedside.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not do that again, Pet.” The man chided as he sat up. “But what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m s-sorry. I knocked.” The boy stammered. “I j-just… I can’t sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius patted the bed next to him, indicating Harry should sit. “What’s wrong, Pet?” He asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Harry just shrugged. “This is a new place.” He finally began. “And… I’ve never slept alone before.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde wizard thought for a moment before deciding on a course of action. Going against his better judgement, Lucius suggested, “Why don’t you sleep here tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry instantly perked up. “Can I? I mean, is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it’s okay. As long as we don’t engage in intercourse.” Lucius explained.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy yawned in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, lie down.” He slid the blanket down and Harry crawled over to the other side of the bed. They both settled down and got comfortable facing each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Lucius.” Harry said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Pet.” Lucius mimicked. He then leaned forward and place a chaste kiss upon the boy’s head. “Sleep now, little one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a little teaser, the smut starts next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Broomsticks and Wardrobes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius awoke the next morning to a raging hard-on. He’d had delightfully pleasant dreams about taking his beautiful, young Pet all night and now his body wanted him to do something about it.</p><p> </p><p>The man reached beneath his blanket and took his erection in hand. He stroked his cock slowly at first, teasing himself. His hand picked up speed as he settled on thoughts of Harry’s small mouth wrapped around his manhood.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” The blonde man groaned as he threw the covers off himself with his free hand. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten off and was quickly nearing his release. “So close… so close.” He panted to himself, grey eyes squeezing shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Master?” That one, timidly spoken word was enough to put him over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry.” He grunted. His left hand gripped the sheet beneath him as his seed spilled over his hand to pool on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>When his heartrate and breathing returned to a semblance of normal, Lucius tilted his head to the side to see bright green eyes staring at him from under the black comforter. He’d completely forgotten Harry was there until the boy had spoken that one word.</p><p> </p><p>“Pet…” Lucius trailed off, not entirely sure what he was supposed to say. “I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did?” He finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, dark hair flopping about. “I’m used to it. Watching each other was part of training.” He quietly explained.</p><p> </p><p>“That makes sense.” Lucius said as he reached for his wand to clean up his mess. He then cast <em>tempus</em> to check the time. It was nearly eight-thirty. “I’m going to shower and then dress for the day. Why don’t you go back to your room and do the same?” He suggested.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy nodded and climbed out of bed. It took everything Lucius had in him not to reach across the bed and squeeze his naked, pert arse.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Lucius exclaimed once his Pet was gone and the door was closed behind him. He wasn’t sure if he could wait an entire <em>year</em> to take Harry, but he would certainly try to control himself.</p><p> </p><p>~!~</p><p> </p><p>The next few days went by rather uneventfully. Lucius worked and Harry spent his time getting to know his new home.</p><p> </p><p>On his fourth day at Malfoy Manor, a Wednesday, Harry’s broom and snitch arrived at lunch by owl post. However, Lucius wasn’t home at the moment to give him permission to try it out. On top of that, he had yet to be shown the grounds as his master was too busy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m home!” Lucius’ voice finally called from the entrance hall.</p><p> </p><p>Harry excitedly ran down the stairs from his room to greet his master.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Pet.” The blonde man greeted Harry with an affection pet on the head. The boy would have purred if he could.</p><p> </p><p>“It c-came today!” Harry exclaimed with a bounce and held the broom aloft. “My Firebolt.” He elaborated.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius smiled warmly down at the boy. “And I suppose you’d like to go flying?” He asked as the pair made their way down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“P-please?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man sighed and turned back to retrieve the cloak he’d just removed. He then headed for the first door on the left just outside the entrance hall.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s chilly out. Put this on.” Lucius handed his Pet a black cloak with silver fasteners.</p><p> </p><p>Harry happily threw the item over his shoulders and clasped it. It was a tad big on him. But that was okay.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, I’ll show you the grounds.” The pair walked through the house until they came to a vast sunroom. From there, they stepped out onto a large patio, complete with table, chairs, and benches with squishy throw pillows.</p><p> </p><p>They walked down a set of concrete stairs and through an opening in the large hedges that ran around the patio.</p><p> </p><p>Next came the garden. Unfortunately, because it was mid-October, all of the flowers were either gone or wilted for the year.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked down the stone path, an albino peacock strutted passed, squawking as it did so.</p><p> </p><p>“You h-have <em>white</em> peacocks?” Harry asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius had the decency to look embarrassed under his Pet’s scrutiny. “I did say I like showing off.”</p><p> </p><p>They passed through another set of hedges onto a wide, flat area. It was a large oval field surrounded by tall hedges with three hoops at each end, a half-size quidditch pitch.</p><p> </p><p>“My son also greatly enjoys quidditch.” Lucius explained. “Naturally, when he’d joined his house team, I had this installed so he could practice during summer months and holidays.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“You are free to use it at your leisure. However, when I’m home, I would like you to ask permission first.” The man added.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, mas- L-Lucius.” The boy stammered happily. He then glanced up at his master curiously. “W-what’s your son’s n-name, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco.” The man replied. “Well, aren’t you going to fly?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked down at the broom in his hands, then up at his master and his face reddened. “I don’t know how…”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius shouldn’t have been surprised. Harry had spent most of his life indoors learning the finer points of sexual pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while since I’ve been on a broom, but I can show you what I know.” The man said as he walked toward a small storage shed. He unlocked it with a flick of his wand and removed a Nimbus 1700.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man then set the broom on the ground and stood on the left side of it. He motioned for Harry to do the same with his.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, hold your right hand over the broom and command ‘up’.” Lucius’ broom flew up straight into his hand as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “Up!” The boy ordered and was almost surprised when the wooden handle smacked into his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Next, mount your broom.” Lucius said and swung a leg over his Nimbus. The dark-haired boy followed suit. “Excellent.”</p><p> </p><p>“And finally, liftoff. Kick the ground, hard.” Lucius kicked off from the ground and rose a few feet into the air.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hesitated for a moment, but eventually did as instructed. Instantly, his broom shot into the air, rising higher than his master. “Whoa!” He exclaimed excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Last, but not least, landing.” Lucius leaned forward on his broom and gently settled back on the ground. “Lean forward, just slightly and come back down.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was n-nice.” Harry noted as his feet touched ground once more.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius smiled at his Pet’s hidden enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, take a few laps.”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling brightly, Harry kicked off again and took off like a shot. He circled the pitch a handful of times before landing next to his master.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ran a hand through his windswept hair. “That was brilliant!” He cheered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you enjoy it, Harry.” Lucius chuckled. “As much as I’d like to stay out here and watch you, I have some paperwork I need to go over. I’ll see you for dinner in a couple of hours?” He asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Lucius.” Harry replied. He then pulled a golden snitch out of his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Have fun.” Lucius ruffled his Pet’s hair. He watched for a moment as Harry released the snitch and took off after it.</p><p> </p><p>~!~</p><p> </p><p>Friday morning found Lucius and Harry eating breakfast together in the sunroom. A soft tapping caught the attention of the man reading the morning paper. He looked up to see a grey owl outside one of the many windows of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you let that bird in?” Lucius asked of Harry, too engrossed in the article he was reading to be bothered.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, Lucius.” Harry chirped and stood from his seat to let the owl in.</p><p> </p><p>The bird flew around the room a few times, dropping a letter on Lucius’ plate as it went before swooping out the window once more.</p><p> </p><p>As he sat back down, Harry noticed Dynasty Robes written across one side of the parchment in silver ink.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius opened the letter and read aloud, “As your order is too large for owl post, your purchase, dated October 11<sup>th</sup>, 1997 is scheduled for delivery today at 4pm. Please ensure someone on the account is home to sign.”</p><p> </p><p>“Finally.” Harry sighed. He was looking forward to wearing clothing that actually fit him. All of Draco’s old clothes were too large for his frame.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems I’ll be coming home early today.” Lucius noted as he set aside the letter and picked up his fork.</p><p> </p><p>By the time four o’clock rolled around, Harry was practically giddy. He couldn’t wait to try on some of his silky, new robes.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the doorbell chimed throughout the manor. Harry dropped the quidditch magazine he was reading and sped out of the sunroom to the front door, beating Lucius there.</p><p> </p><p>“Delivery for Mr. Lucius Malfoy from Dynasty Robes.” The man behind the door said once it had been opened.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be me.” Lucius said as he took the clipboard and quill the delivery man offered him. He quickly signed his name with a flourish.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Where would you like these?” The man asked, gesturing to the horse drawn cart behind him. Harry did a double take when he noticed the horse had wings.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius opened the door to its full width and motioned inside. “The drawing room will be fine. Third door on the left. Harry, why don’t you give him a hand?” It may have been in the form of a question, but it was an order nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, master.” Harry made for the cart and saw that it was filled with many, many parcels. After four trips back and forth, everything was inside and the delivery man was off.</p><p> </p><p>“Now what?” Harry asked as he stood next to his owner looking at all the packages.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius smirked down at his Pet. “Now, you try them on.”</p><p> </p><p>“All of them?” Harry eyes nearly popped out of his skull.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, all of them, in case any need alterations.” He explained coolly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” The boy chirped as he picked up the nearest parcel. He unwrapped the brown paper and was wonderfully surprised to find the red silk he had picked out.</p><p> </p><p>Harry quickly stripped himself of the thick, black robe he was currently wearing, revealing that he had absolutely nothing on underneath it. This pleased Lucius.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy slipped the garment over his head and down his body. He wriggled in delight at the feeling of the smooth fabric on his skin. “I <em>r-really</em> like this.” He said emphatically.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius took a seat that wasn’t full of clothing packages and watched his Pet enjoying himself. “I see that. But does it fit?”</p><p> </p><p>“It f-fits great!” Harry exclaimed as he ran his hands along his silk-clad body.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, keep going.” The blonde man ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Package after package was opened and Harry enjoyed trying on every single set of robes, even the plainer ones.</p><p> </p><p>About three quarters of the way through the pile, Harry opened a parcel only to gasp in surprise at its contents. At first, he wasn’t even sure it was clothing as the material was sheer. But when he unfolded, it was undeniably meant to be worn.</p><p> </p><p>As he unfolded it, a small, black bundle fell out of the green, translucent fabric. He picked it up and unrolled it, revealing thong underwear. <em>Oh!</em> It was lingerie.</p><p> </p><p>Both items in hand, Harry turned to face his seated master. “W-would you like m-me to put this on, sir?” He asked timidly.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius grinned lecherously. This was the real reason he’d wanted Harry to try everything on in front of him. “Yes, Pet.” He said as he schooled his features.</p><p> </p><p>Harry removed the silvery winter robe he was currently wearing in favor of the sheer outfit. He then turned away from his master, bending enticingly to put on the thong. Then he slipped the see-through piece over his body, noting that it was a little tight and only fell to mid-thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius bit his lower lip as he watched his Pet change into the sexy outfit. He brazenly adjusted himself once Harry turned back to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, Pet.” The blonde man commanded. The green-eyed boy stepped forward, placing himself squarely in front of his aroused master. “I want you to masturbate for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry eagerly complied. This is what he was raised for. He slid his thumbs into the band of the thong and was about to pull it down, when he was stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave it on.” He was ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, master.” Harry purred as he slid his right hand into the pouch and fondled his already half hard cock, stroking it to full size.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s dark head of hair fell back as he continued to manually stimulate his manhood. He quickly began panting, stroking faster the closer he got to his climax. “Lucius…” He moaned and tightened his grip. The boy lifted his head once more and locked eyes with his master.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius leaned forward. “Come for me, Pet.” He demanded, silvery eyes darkened with lust.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Harry’s head snapped back again, his toes curling in the thick fibers of the rug beneath him. “Master!” He cried out as he emptied his load into the black thong.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s knees wobbled before giving out entirely. Lucius snatched him up at the last second though, preventing him from hitting the floor. He pulled his Pet up to sit on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Do… do you w-want me to take care o-of that?” He asked coyly, wiggling against the man’s erection.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve done enough, Pet.” Lucius stated and pulled the boy toward him to rest against his chest. “Just relax for a moment. Besides, it’s not allowed yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded his understanding against the man’s torso.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, Lucius coaxed Harry into standing back up. “Why don’t you get cleaned up and changed? I have some work to do in my study still and we’ll meet back up at dinner. The house-elves will put your wardrobe away and you can finish trying things on later or tomorrow.” The blonde man suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Lucius.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on facebook for updates here: https://www.facebook.com/natasha.kochis.3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was anxious. October had already turned into November and it was time for his Introduction Party, a ball-like event where owners showed off their Pets to one another. They were also used for Pets to get to know one another in the event that they were ordered to perform together for their masters.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, Harry’s nerves stemmed from what he was going to wear. Lucius had told him to pick any outfit he wanted, minus anything sheer. He wanted to make a good impression on the other Pets, knowing they would likely have wealthy masters as well.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the young Pet decided on a shimmery, green robe made of cashmere. It was full-length and form fitting. He thought his master would be pleased by his choice.</p><p> </p><p>~!~</p><p> </p><p>A sudden, tentative knock caught Lucius’ attention. “Come in.” He called, already knowing who was on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>Harry swung the door open and sauntered into his master’s study. “I’m r-ready for the party.” He announced.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius looked up from the document he was reading to take in his Pet’s appearance. He looked delicious and he told him as much. “But I thought I told you to do something with your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I t-tried.” He stuttered. “It just doesn’t lie flat, ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, Pet.” He ordered and turned his swivel chair away from his desk. He pulled the boy onto his lap and attempted to smooth Harry’s hair down himself. When that didn’t work, he pulled out his wand and cast a few familiar spells he’d used on his own hair, as well as Draco’s, over the years. Those didn’t work either. It was as if there was an impenetrable bubble around Harry’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his Pet, resting his pale hands on his lithe hip. “It seems you’re cursed to look as if you’ve just been shagged.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a g-good thing or a bad th-thing?” Harry asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a bit of both, really.” Lucius replied with a sigh. “I greatly enjoy the way it makes you look; however, it’ll make people talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“And th-that’s bad be-cause you could get in t-trouble.” Harry finished, swinging his legs childishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius picked his wand back up and checked the time. Seven-nineteen. There was less than forty-five minutes until guests would begin arriving and he still had to change into his party clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to get changed, Harry.” Lucius stated and coaxed the boy off his lap. “Why don’t you take a glance at the drawing room and garden, see how they look?” He suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“I c-can do that, Lucius.” Harry replied with a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>At the door, Lucius captured his Pet’s attention once more. “Remember to call me ‘master’ at the party.” He said seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, master.” Harry said, switching titles effortlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wandered down the hall to the drawing room and took in the sight. Sheer, silver fabric was draped everywhere, stretching from the chandeliers mounted on the high ceiling to the walls and down to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>One corner of the room was filled with large, squishy cushions and pillows. Harry took this to be the Pet area. Along the back wall was a long table laden with delicious looking hors d'oeuvres and several decanters of various wines and champagnes. The boy popped a stuffed mushroom into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>In the corner opposite of the Pet area, a string quartet was tuning their instruments.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s th-that?” Harry asked, pointing to the largest instrument of the four.</p><p> </p><p>The witch holding the apparatus smiled at the boy. “This is a Cello, young man. Are you the Pet on display tonight?” She asked back.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes.” Harry stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck.” She said with a cheery wink.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled before heading out of the room to check out the garden.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, the patio and garden were lit up entirely by fairy light. The tiny creatures floated above the patio and flitted from bush to bush. It was a pretty sight. Soft music caught his ears and he turned to find a single violinist playing for the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>When Lucius finally found his Pet, he was staring at the night sky and swaying to the music. He looked almost ethereal beneath the fairy lights in his gleaming outfit. Lucius, himself, was dressed in silver and black.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready, Pet?” The blonde man asked as he approached the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Harry started, but quickly calmed himself. “Yes… and n-no.” He replied honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius smiled softly down at him. “It’s alright if you’re nervous. You’re about to be under the scrutiny of many strangers.” He said soothingly. “Come.” He motioned for his Pet to follow him back inside.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering the drawing room once more, the pair found that the first of their guests had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Severus.” Lucius greeted his best friend with a shake of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucius, good to see you.” The man called Severus replied. He looked down at Harry with a raised brow. “I’m surprised, you chose a male Pet. What do you call him?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius placed a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder. “This is Harry.” He replied. “Harry, say hello.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-hello, s-sir.” Harry stuttered with a small bow of his head. He then glanced around, noticing there was no one else in room, apart from the quartet. “W-where’s your P-Pet?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have one.” Severus replied. “I’m merely here to indulge my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Behind them, a man cleared his throat, catching their attention.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been sometime, hasn’t it, Lucius?” The new arrival asked as he approached them.</p><p> </p><p>“Tom.” Lucius said with surprising stiffness. “Welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>This ‘Tom’ turned his dark eyes on Harry almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“And who have we here?” He asked with a leer.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius gestured to the boy. “May I introduce my Pet, Harry.” He said formally.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s pretty.” Tom said with just a little too much interest. Leaning in, he quietly asked, “Have you taken him yet?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man scoffed. “Of course, not. It’s against the law.” He then placed himself squarely in the other man’s personal space and softly gritted out. “Do <em>not</em> make me regret inviting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it.” The grey-haired man replied with a lecherous grin toward the boy. He then stepped aside to reveal a male Pet younger than Harry. Tom grabbed him by the back of the neck and pushed him forward. “This is Aster.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and the other Pet took in each other’s appearance. Aster was a sandy-haired boy, naked except for a red collar and thong, both made of leather. Harry noted the other Pet had a black tag affixed to his collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Go to the corner and <em>behave yourself</em>.” Tom ordered his Pet and shooed him away.</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched the younger Pet walk away and caught sight of his back. He had a few faint scars crisscrossing his skin. Harry knew the boy had been whipped and he shudder slightly. He already knew he didn’t like Tom.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next hour, various witches and wizards arrived and Harry had to greet every single one of them. Some had Pets, some didn’t. Almost all the Pets, Harry realized, were naked or scantily clad, wearing just enough to cover their genitals and/or breasts.</p><p> </p><p>“Brother-in-law!” A loud female voice wafted over the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“Not anymore, Bellatrix. Must I always remind you?” Lucius asked as the dark-haired woman advanced on them. “Rodolphus.” He greeted the dark-haired, sallow-skinned man with her.</p><p> </p><p>Between them stood a female Pet, once again, younger than Harry. She had short brown hair and was wearing a sheer, black negligee. A silver collar adorned her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“This must be Harry!” The witch exclaimed and took his face in her cold hands. “Isn’t he adorable!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, m-madam.” Harry greeted her. He then turned to Rodolphus. “Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix motioned to the girl between herself and her husband. “This is our Pet, Aurora. Say hello, girl.” She commanded of her Pet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Aurora said with a small wave and a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and waved back.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on and play nicely with the other Pets.” Bellatrix ordered Aurora as she unhooked her leash.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, a regal, blonde woman approached them. Lucius stared at his ex-wife in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing the tension, Bellatrix took her husband’s hand and dragged him away while saying, “We’re going to go mingle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Narcissa.” Lucius greeted with a stiff bow. “I wasn’t expecting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t be staying long.” The witch stated. “I just came to see what you replaced me with. Couldn’t handle a real woman?” Her tone was scathing. There was a reason Lucius had divorced her.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man didn’t know how to answer. Luckily, Harry chose that moment to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Master, c-can I go n-now? I’m hungry...” He trailed off, then added, “…And b-bored.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius looked around the room and noted that the vast majority of the guests had arrived. “You may go. But, I don’t want to hear any more complaints from you tonight. If I do, I’ll have to punish you.” He knew he had to be firm in front of company.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank y-you, master.” Harry said with a slight bow. He slowly walked away from the uncomfortable situation and headed toward the food.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grabbed one of the small plates available and piled it with hors d’oeuvres. He then made his way over to the gaggle of Pets congregated in the corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hi there.” He softly announced his presence. A few of the Pets looked at him, but most continued chatting with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Aster, the first Pet he had been introduced to was the first to really acknowledge him. The boy stood from the cushion he was occupying and swaggered over to Harry. “You have a weird name for a Pet.” He stated harshly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed the bite in his mouth. “My m-master let me keep my b-birth name.” He explained quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“D-d-do you always talk like that?” The sandy-haired boy said with a laugh. “And what <em>are </em>you wearing?”</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy looked down at himself. He thought he looked okay.</p><p> </p><p>A female Pet with long, dirty-blonde hair walked up to the pair. She had a dreamy presence about herself and was the only other fully dressed Pet.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mind him.” She said airily and pushed the other boy away. Aster sulked as he walked away from the Pet area, presumably to find his master. “Anyway, I think you look nice. I’m Luna.” She reintroduced herself.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hi, Luna. Thanks, m-my master let me p-pick it out.” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>Another female Pet, this one with red hair came up to them. “Why <em>are</em> you talking to him?” She asked Luna in a loud whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Be nice, Cherry.” The blonde girl chided. “He’s a new Pet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I care.” Cherry said to Luna before turning to Harry. “You think you’re better than us, with your real clothes and red tag.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was taken aback and looked as such. “N-no, of course, n-not.” He replied. It was then that he noticed every single other Pet was wearing a black tag on their collar. “I n-need some a-air.” He stuttered and thrust his still full plate at Luna.</p><p> </p><p>The green-eyed boy headed for the patio where there was much less people. He still felt like everyone staring at him though so he made his way into the garden.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wove his way between the rose bushes, crossing paths with a couple of peacocks as he strolled deeper into the gardens. When he reached the edge of the fairy lights, he decided to keep going, wandering into the dark.</p><p> </p><p>The young Pet continued his way around a hedge and stopped short. There in the middle of the path was Aster. He was on his knees getting face-fucked by his master. There was really no other way to put it.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing they were no longer alone, Tom pulled out of his Pet’s mouth and turned to face the intruder.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry.” He purred, pleasantly surprised by who had interrupted his fun. Cock still out, the man approached the boy. “I don’t suppose you’d care to play?” He asked and reached around to grab Harry’s cashmere clad arse.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no.” Harry stuttered. “I c-can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh.” Tom leaned down to whisper in Harry’s ear. “No one has to know.” He gave the fleshy globe in his hand a firm squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Harry said more forcefully. He tried to turn and push himself away from the man so quickly that he tripped over his own feet, tearing his robe and scraping his knee on the gravel. The boy swiftly hauled himself up from the ground and ran back to the party.</p><p> </p><p>Behind him, Harry heard an angry growl and the sound of flesh smacking flesh. He didn’t dare stop though for fear of his own safety.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ran until he was back in the drawing room. He spotted his blonde master near the snacks and rushed over to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” Lucius was disconcerted to see his Pet in such a distressed state. “What’s wrong, Pet?” He asked gently before noticing the rip in his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I c-can’t.” Harry stammered hysterically, tears building in his jade eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Silently, Lucius led Harry away from the party and into his study. “What happened, Pet?” He asked again as he coaxed the boy into the chair behind his desk so he could examine him.</p><p> </p><p>The man lifted Harry’s robe to his thighs. “You’re bleeding.” He remarked before the dark-haired boy could compose himself enough to reply.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius healed the small wound while he waited for his Pet’s answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Th-the other Pets w-were mean to me.” Harry finally began and slowly explained what happened. “T-Tom t-touched me and I fell when I ran aw-way.” He finished.</p><p> </p><p>“For fuck’s sake.” Harry caught Lucius mutter. “Stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>All was quiet for a few moments before Harry heard Lucius shout, “I told you to behave yourself! Leave, now!” It went silent once again.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius returned to his study a minute or two later. “Tom is gone.” He stated.</p><p> </p><p>“G-good. I don’t l-like him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not too fond of him, either.” The blonde man mumbled. “Now, are you alright to go back to the party or would you prefer to go to bed?” He asked kindly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Answer me, Pet.” Lucius commanded.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I want to go t-to bed.” He replied immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius ran a hand over Harry’s hair. “That’s alright, Pet. I understand.” He said warmly. “I’ll take you upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>The grey-eyed man escorted his Pet to his bedroom door. “Good night, Harry. I’ll see you in the morning.” He whispered into the dark.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of replying, Harry wrapped his arms around his caring master. “Thank you, Lucius.” He finally whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius returned his small Pet’s gesture and held him for as long as he needed. A few minutes later, he was finally able to get back to the party.</p><p> </p><p>More than an hour passed before the last guest was finally gone and Lucius trudged his way to his bedroom. He opened his door and was startled to see a naked Harry perched on the edge of his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, you’re supposed to be in bed.” He reprimanded.</p><p> </p><p>“I d-didn’t want to be a-alone.” Harry stammered.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius sighed, but smiled tenderly down at his Pet. “You can sleep here tonight.” He said before he began stripping himself of his clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Harry happily crawled up the bed and climbed under the covers, waiting for his master to join him.</p><p> </p><p>Once the blonde man was in bed, Harry squirmed over and snuggled up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Lucius.” He said with a small yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Pet.” Lucius replied and kissed the top of Harry’s dark head of hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on facebook for updates here: https://www.facebook.com/natasha.kochis.3</p><p>So, just a few notes, I did say no Voldemort, I did NOT say no Tom Riddle. Luna is meant to be Luna Lovegood. Cherry is NOT Ginny.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco meet for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who the hell are you?” A loud, confused voice sounded throughout the room, startling Harry.</p><p>The boy in question nervously glanced over the top of his quidditch magazine. He saw a blonde boy roughly his age standing in the drawing room doorway, staring at him.</p><p>“I’m H-Harry.” He stuttered softly from the couch he was perched on. “And I th-think… you’re D-Draco.”</p><p>Grey eyes narrowed at Harry. “What are you doing here?” He asked more calmly than his earlier outburst.</p><p>“I-I live here.” Harry replied.</p><p>Draco was as confused as ever. “What do you mean you live here?”</p><p>Harry sighed, already tired of getting the third degree. He replied sardonically, “Th-this is my h-home.”</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes so hard his entire head moved with the action. “Obviously, but in what capacity? Are you a servant? If so, you need to go collect my trunk from the entrance hall and take it to my room.” He said without pausing to give the other boy a chance to answer.</p><p>“I’m n-not a serv-vant.” The dark-haired boy stuttered from behind his magazine.</p><p>“Can you just explain yourself so I can stop asking stupid fucking questions?” Draco finally asked with an exasperated sigh.</p><p>At last, Harry dropped the magazine into his lap, revealing his collar and Pet status.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Draco sputtered. “You… you’re a… DAD!”</p><p>Harry ignored the other teen in favor of going back to his article. “Whatever.” He mumbled to himself.</p><p>A moment later, Lucius stepped into the room “Draco, what are you doing home already? You’re not supposed to be here until this evening.” The blonde man said.</p><p>“I apparated from Hogsmeade Station. I didn’t feel like riding the bloody train for nine hours.” He quickly explained. “But it’s not me we need to discuss. What is this?” He gestured to the boy sitting on the couch.</p><p>Lucius exhaled sharply. “I had hoped to intercept you at King’s Cross so I could discuss this with you like reasonable adults. But if you prefer to act like a child, I can treat you like one.” He firmly stated. </p><p>“Reasonable? You bought a sex slave. How did you expect me to react to this… this whore?” The blonde boy questioned as he motioned to Harry again.</p><p>Lucius rightly smacked his son in the back of the head. “Apologize. Now.”</p><p>“It’s okay, m-master.” Harry piped up, not particularly caring in the least what Draco thought of him.</p><p>“It’s not okay, Pet.” The man said to the boy before turning his attention back to his son. “I said, apologize.” He raised his hand again and Draco flinched a little.</p><p>“Alright, alright. I’m sorry. Geez.”</p><p>“Harry is a person.” Lucius began. “He deserves at least a modicum of respect and you will treat him as such. Otherwise, you’ll be the one calling him ‘sir’. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>Draco crossed his arms petulantly. “Yes.” </p><p>“Good. Now get along or leave Harry alone. I have work to do and I don’t plan on spending the holidays constantly separating you two.” Lucius said severely.</p><p>“Yeah, fine.” Draco whined as he thrust his hands into his pockets.</p><p>Lucius gave his son one long, last scathing look before leaving the drawing room and returning to his study.</p><p>Once they heard the telltale click of Lucius’ study door shutting, Draco muttered, “Stupid slut,” just loudly enough for Harry to hear. He then turned to leave the room.</p><p>The dark-haired boy blew a raspberry at the blonde’s retreating back. This earned him the finger in response.</p><p>“Yeah, fuck you, too.” Harry mumbled as he turned the page in his magazine.</p><p>Sometime later, Harry had finished his magazine and found himself wandering into his master’s study.</p><p>“I’m bored.” He whined as he dropped into a seat opposite Lucius.</p><p>Lucius glanced up from the document he was reading. “I can’t help you right now, Pet.”</p><p>Harry sighed melodramatically, slouching in his chair. “Can’t you t-take a break?” He asked.</p><p>“Not now.”</p><p>“Please, j-just five m-minutes?” The boy begged.</p><p>The blonde man removed his reading glasses and dropped them on top of his paperwork. He certainly wasn’t going to get anywhere like this.</p><p>“Five minutes.” He finally agreed and pushed away from his desk. “Come here.”</p><p>Harry looked up from his knees and smiled brightly. He quickly jumped up from his chair and hopped onto his master’s lap, sitting sideways. </p><p>Lucius wrapped his arms around the lithe boy and clasped his hands together, resting them against his slim hip.</p><p>Meanwhile, Harry snuggled pleasurably against the chest before him.</p><p>“I like it w-when we’re like th-this.” He muttered into the cashmere beneath him.</p><p>Tightening his hold slightly, Lucius said, “I enjoy this time as well.”</p><p>The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before they were rudely interrupted. </p><p>“Dad, I- fucking hell! You could at least shut the door!” Draco shrieked as he entered the open doorway.</p><p>Lucius released Harry and the boy got up. “Nothing is happening, Draco. Stop being such a drama queen.” The man said as he rubbed his brow. “What did you want?”</p><p>Draco crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t remember now.” He sulked. </p><p>“Then kindly leave me be for the next couple of hours.” Lucius pleaded. “Why don’t you take Harry here out to the quidditch pitch? You might find you have something in common.” He suggested.</p><p>“I’m not a babysitter.” Draco retorted. “How old are you, anyway, twelve?”</p><p>“I d-don’t need a babysit-ter.” Harry snapped back. “And I-I’m seventeen, same as y-you.”</p><p>Draco snorted derisively. </p><p>“Both of you, knock it off.” Lucius ordered. Both boys fell silent. “I want you both to put on cloaks, get your brooms, and play some quidditch together. And I don’t care how long it takes; don’t come back in until you can be civil to one another.” He enunciated each word with care.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Yes, m-master.”</p><p>The two boys stalked down the hall to the front closet together. Draco, having a longer stride, reached the door first and pulled out his own cloak. Harry followed suit, pulling out the cloak he’d been using since he’d moved in.</p><p>“Hey, that’s mine!” Draco exclaimed when he saw what Harry was putting on.</p><p>“D-does it f-fit you?” Harry asked as he secured the fasteners. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Are y-you ever going t-to wear it ag-gain?” He followed up with.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then who bloody c-cares.” Harry stated as they started back the other way.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes but remained silent.</p><p>“I need to get my broom from upstairs.” Draco said as they reached the end of the hall.</p><p>Harry continued on toward the sunroom. “I-I’m not w-waiting for y-you.”</p><p>“Tch, whatever.” The blonde teen muttered as he headed up the stairs.</p><p>Harry stepped outside and was blinded by the sun reflecting off the few inches of snow that covered the ground. He trudged his way through the garden out to the quidditch pitch where he retrieved his Firebolt and snitch from the storage shed.</p><p>A few minutes passed, and the young Pet started to wonder if Draco was even going to show up. He might have just decided to let Harry stand out in the cold on his own.</p><p>Finally, a pair of muffled footsteps was heard approaching and the blonde appeared from between the hedges, shouldering his sleek, black Nimbus 2001. </p><p>“What did you want to do first, Pet?” Draco asked, purposely putting importance on the final word to emphasize his own higher status.</p><p>Harry held up his snitch. “I-I thought we’d ch-chase this.”</p><p>The older teen mounted his broom. “Fine. But I’m not going easy... on… Is that a Firebolt!?” He asked incredulously.</p><p>“Yeah, w-why?”</p><p>“My father bought you a Firebolt, but he won’t buy one for his own son?” He questioned, his anger rising.</p><p>Harry mounted his own broom and released the snitch. “He s-said you don’t d-deserve one.” With that, he took off after the fluttery, gilded ball.</p><p>~!~</p><p>An hour and a half later, Lucius was disturbed once more by the sounds of angry shouting. </p><p>“Son of a…” He rose from his desk and exited his study, making his way toward the yelling. </p><p>Lucius found the boys in the sunroom, screaming in each other’s faces. Harry was holding the edge of his cloak to nose and the man could see blood dripping from his chin. He immediately stepped between the two and pushed them apart. </p><p>“What is going on?” He turned to Draco. “Why is my Pet bleeding?”</p><p>“He called me a bitch!” The blonde teen seethed. </p><p>Lucius heaved an exasperated sigh. “So you hit him?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Harry, why did you call him a bitch?” He asked the other boy.</p><p>“He c-called me a s-skank!” Harry spat through his bloody nose. “Just b-because I beat him four out of s-six games.”<br/>Lucius frowned at both teens. “First, you’re both grounded until Christmas.” He began. </p><p>“What!? No, I’m supposed to hang out with Blaise and Theo tomorrow!” Draco objected. </p><p>“You should have thought about that when I told you to get along.” Lucius stated matter-of-factly. “Now, go to your room. I don’t want to see you again until dinner.” He ordered.</p><p>“But-” Draco started, but the glare his father leveled at him was enough to stop him midsentence. “Fine.” He muttered and stomped out of the room.</p><p>“Come here, Pet.” Lucius said much more softly. “Let me see.”</p><p>Harry lowered his cloak, revealing a bloody and bruised nose.</p><p>Lucius pulled out his wand and quickly cast episkey to heal the wound, followed by scourgify to get rid of the blood.</p><p>“Much better.” The blonde man said with a small smile. “However, Pet, you understand I have to punish you properly, right?”</p><p>Harry hung his head and nodded. The day Lucius bought him, he’d promised he’d try his best to get along with Draco and he wasn’t doing a very good job of keeping that promise.</p><p>“I want you to go upstairs to my bathroom and get my brush. I’ll be in my study.” He said as he pet Harry affectionately on the head.</p><p>“Yes, m-master.” Harry stammered and did as he was told.</p><p>A few minutes later, Harry walked into his master’s study with the aforementioned object in hand. </p><p>“Close the door.” Lucius instructed. He wanted to make sure Draco couldn’t hear this. He didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.</p><p>“Bend over the desk and pull your robe up above your bottom.” He ordered once the door was shut.</p><p>Harry handed over the silver-handled hair brush before silently doing as he was commanded.</p><p>“You get five strikes. I want you to count them out.” Lucius demanded. He rested the cool metal against Harry’s flesh for a moment before lifting the brush and bringing it down hard on the boy’s right butt cheek.</p><p>“O-one.”</p><p>There was a brief pause before smack on his left cheek.</p><p>“T-two.”</p><p>Smack!</p><p>“Th-three.”</p><p>Smack! Smack!</p><p>“F-four. F-five.”</p><p>After the last stroke fell, Harry waited for the stinging to lessen to a dull ache before standing up right and letting his robe fall back to his ankles. He blinked up at his master, holding back a few unshed tears. This was the first time Lucius had had to punish him</p><p>“You took that very well, Pet.” Lucius praised and guided Harry into a loose hug. He couldn’t be overly affectionate right now, as the boy was grounded. “Go to your room and rest. I’ll see you at dinner.”</p><p>Harry wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve and said, “Yes, L-Lucius.”</p><p>~!~</p><p>Christmas morning arrived and Harry awoke happier than he’d been in days. Lucius had been terribly distance with him during his grounding and he was ready for it to stop.</p><p>The dark-haired boy hopped out of his bed and padded down the hallway to his master’s room. He knocked on the door and peeked inside when he received no answer. It was still early, so it came as no surprise that Lucius was still asleep.</p><p>Harry entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him before climbing into the large bed and making himself comfortable under the covers.</p><p>Sometime later, Harry found himself being gently shaken awake by his blonde master.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Pet.” Lucius said fondly and pressed a sweet kiss to the boy’s cheek.</p><p>Harry beamed up at him. “Merry Christmas, Lucius.” He reiterated.</p><p>“I have a gift for you, Harry.” Lucius said as he sat up all the way.</p><p>“Already?” He jerked up right as he spoke.</p><p>Lucius chuckled. “I’m surprised you missed it when you snuck in here this morning.” He gestured to the corner behind him.</p><p>Harry leaned around his master to see to see a large, red, oval cushion covered in many pillows and blankets sitting on the floor in the corner. He cocked his head to the side. “I d-don’t get it.”</p><p>“From now on, if you wish to sleep in my room, you will sleep there.” The man explained. </p><p>“Oh.” Harry replied forlornly, wondering what he’d done wrong.</p><p>Lucius lifted the boy’s chin. “Don’t get me wrong, Pet, I enjoy you being in my bed. Too much, in fact. I’m finding it increasingly difficult to keep my hands to myself.” He calmly explained.</p><p>“Oh.” Harry repeated.</p><p>“You’ll get used it. And besides, it’s only temporary.” Lucius said, hoping to perk his Pet back up. The corner of Harry’s lip twitched upward before faltering once more. “Come on, it’s time to get ready for the day.”</p><p>After an uneventful, but tense, breakfast, Lucius, Draco, and Harry congregated in the drawing room to open each other’s gifts. Only four presents were placed beneath the tree, one for Harry and Draco each, and two for Lucius. </p><p>The Malfoy patriarch passed out the gifts and signaled the okay to open them.</p><p>Draco was the first to open his present, tearing the paper off greedily. Beneath the shiny paper was a broomstick servicing kit. “Nice.” The teen proclaimed. “Thanks, dad.”</p><p>Harry excitedly opened his own gift. He was a little shocked to find the same thing Draco had received, though happy nonetheless. </p><p>“You got us the same thing!?” Draco exclaimed before Harry could voice his thanks.</p><p>“If you don’t like it, I can always return it.” Lucius said as he reached for Draco’s kit.</p><p>The blonde boy grabbed the case and held it to his chest. “I want it.” He stated. </p><p>“Then be thankful I got you anything at all after the way you’ve been acting this week.” Lucius said with a disapproving look at his son.</p><p>“Open m-my present, master.” Harry insisted, attempting to ease the tension.</p><p>Lucius smiled at his Pet and picked up his gift from the boy. It was small, maybe a two inch cube. He pulled off the paper to expose a velvet box. Then he flipped the box open to reveal a set of emerald cuff links set in platinum.</p><p>“Thank you, Pet.” Lucius said with a beaming smile. “They’re lovely.”</p><p>The blonde man then turned his attention to his other gift, a rounded rectangular package. He removed the paper and smiled. It was a silver, dragon hide glasses case. </p><p>“Thank you, Draco. I needed a new one of these.” Lucius stated sincerely.</p><p>“No problem.” Draco replied, then added, “And dad… I really do like the kit.”</p><p>Lucius gave his son a strained smile. “I know, son. I know.”</p><p>Draco stood from his seat and stretched. “Well, if that’s all, I’m going to go see mum.” He said and walked out of the room.</p><p>Lucius looked down at Harry, who was seated on the floor, and asked, “What would you like to do today, Pet?”</p><p>“A whole lot of nothing.” Harry replied cheekily.</p><p>“How about a hot bath?” Lucius suggested.</p><p>Harry nodded. “That sounds better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on facebook for updates here: https://www.facebook.com/natasha.kochis.3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Breaking the Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Surprise, surprise, Harry and Lucius don't make it a year.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the blink of an eye, winter melted into spring and Harry had been Lucius’ Pet for six months.</p><p> </p><p>April came around, which meant Lucius’s birthday. His forty-fourth, to be exact. He wanted to spend the weekend staying in with his Pet, but Harry had other plans.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go out.” Harry insisted the evening of the eighteenth, the day before his birthday. “S-somewhere fancy, maybe in France. We n-need to celebrate properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Pet.” Lucius conceded. “We can go out. What did you have in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. “Dinner?” He suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius nodded. “I know a place.”</p><p> </p><p>~!~</p><p> </p><p>The pair appeared with a crack in a damp alley in Paris. They walked a few blocks through the light rain until they came to a small, secluded bistro called <em>Sultry</em> in English.</p><p> </p><p>They entered the small restaurant and were immediately greeted by the host, a wizard wearing black dress robes trimmed in silver. “Puis-je prendre vos manteaux?” The man asked in French.</p><p> </p><p>“He wants our cloaks.” Lucius whispered to Harry. They both shed the aforementioned garment and handed them over.</p><p> </p><p>“Veuillez vous asseoir n'importe où.” The host said before presumably taking their cloaks to the coat room.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius led Harry farther into the restaurant and chose a table near a window. “He told us to sit where we please.” Lucius said as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after they took their seats, a waitress appeared wearing a dress the same colors as the host’s outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“Des boissons?” She asked cheerily as she handed them each a single-page menu.</p><p> </p><p>In French, Lucius ordered champagne for himself and pumpkin juice for Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you speak French.” Harry noted after the witch left with their drink order.</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously.” Lucius said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>A moment passed where Lucius perused the short menu. The waitress returned with a full champagne flute for the blonde man and a glass goblet of juice for his Pet.</p><p> </p><p>“Savez-vous ce que vous aurez?” The woman asked as she set their glasses down.</p><p> </p><p>“Nous aurons tous les deux l'agneau.” Lucius placed their order and handed the menus back over. He took a drink of his champagne.</p><p> </p><p>“Votre nourriture sera bientôt prête.”</p><p> </p><p>After the witch had left them alone again, Harry leaned forward and quietly asked, “You didn’t order snails, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man laughed and took another sip. “Don’t worry. Snails aren’t even on the menu. I ordered us both lamb.”</p><p> </p><p>While they waited for their food, Harry looked around the room. It took him a minute to notice, but eventually he realized there was a high number of Pets in various states of dress in the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly is this place?” He finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius gestured to the room in general. “This is a restaurant that caters exclusively to masters and Pets.” He explained before finishing his glass.</p><p> </p><p>Almost the moment he had set his empty flute down, the waitress was back with a bottle in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Vous voulez une recharge?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oui s'il vous plaît.” He replied and she refilled his glass. The witch turned to walk away, but Lucius caught her attention by gently touching her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Laissez la bouteille.” He instructed.</p><p> </p><p>“Bien sur monsieur.” She said and set the bottle of champagne on the table before leaving them alone once more.</p><p> </p><p>Forty-five minutes later, Harry and Lucius stepped back onto the street and retraced their steps to the alley they had originally apparated to.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay to apparate?” Harry asked as they entered the alley.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius staggered just slightly as he walked. “I’m fine, Pet.” He reassured the boy.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man took a tight hold of Harry’s arm and they disapparated with a loud pop.</p><p> </p><p>When they reappeared, the gate to Malfoy Manor was already open. Maybe he’d forgotten to close it when they left?</p><p> </p><p>Inside, both males stripped off their cloaks and hung them on the cloak rack before heading farther into the manor.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m going to pour myself a drink.” Lucius said as they walked down the hall. He stopped outside the closed double doors that led to the drawing room where he kept his liquor cabinet. That was strange; these doors were usually left open.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius pushed the doors open and was greeted by dozens of voices shouting, “surprise!” The man stumbled back a little in his inebriated state. Startled, he looked down at his Pet, who was smiling voraciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Birthday, master.” Harry said and wrapped Lucius in a quick hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you do this, Pet?” He asked, recovering from his shock.</p><p> </p><p>“He had a little help.” Another voice replied. The blonde man looked up to see Severus had approached them.</p><p> </p><p>Severus offered his friend a drink of something a little stronger than the champagne he’d been drinking earlier in the evening.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius drank deeply from the glass tumbler. He wasn’t particularly fond of surprise parties. But if his Pet had put this together, he needed to enjoy himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Pet.” He said and ran his hand through Harry’s dark hair.</p><p> </p><p>Harry suddenly tugged on Lucius’ sleeve and beckoned him closer. “We didn’t invite T-Tom.” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius pecked his Pet on the cheek. “Smart.” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>The night wore on and Lucius found himself considerably loosened from the alcohol he was being plied with.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t leave his master’s side. Not specifically because he didn’t want to, but because the man wouldn’t stop touching him and he was enjoying it. Lucius constantly had his hand on Harry, running through his hair, rubbing his shoulder, and even grazing his arse a time or two.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Harry yawned widely. “T’red, Pet?” Lucius slurred.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” The boy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on up… to bed then.” He suggested, barely coherent.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, master.” Harry said through another yawn. He gave him one last hug before leaving the party for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Harry made his way upstairs to his bedroom, the din of the party following him. At his door, he changed his mind and decided he wanted to sleep in Lucius’ room instead.</p><p> </p><p>Once in the desired room, Harry stripped and snuggled into his cushiony bed. He tried to stay awake and wait for his master to come to bed, but he failed.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, Harry was woken by the door opening with a loud bang. He jerked awake and glanced around the dark room blearily for a second, trying to gain his bearings.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he noticed the people in the doorway, backlit by the light from the hallway. He instantly recognized Lucius, but not the woman he was heavily making out with.</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sight before him.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius slammed the door shut again, plunging the room back into the semi-darkness of the half-moon outside. The blonde man led the woman to the bed and laid her down on it. He kissed her again before excusing himself. “I’ll be right back.” Harry heard him whisper harshly.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy watched his master stagger to the bathroom before disappearing behind the door. He turned his attention back to the witch to see her shimmying out of her tight dress.</p><p> </p><p>Harry saw red and launched himself across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” He screamed and jumped on the woman, knocking them both to the ground. The young Pet lashed out at any part of her he could reach.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Harry from behind and lifted him off the witch. He continued to kick and flail for a few moments, struggling to get back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, what are you doing?” Finally made it through the blood pounding in his ears and he fell limp, panting heavily.</p><p> </p><p>When Lucius was satisfied his Pet was done fighting, he set the boy back on his feet. He then helped the witch up off the floor. “I am <em>so</em> sorry for his behavior. I don’t know what’s gotten into him. Let me walk you out.” He told the witch, vastly more sober than he had been a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>“He deserves to be punished severely.” The woman said as they exited the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, he will be.” Came Lucius’ fading reply.</p><p> </p><p>Now alone, the full extent of what he had done hit Harry hard. He fucked up. Big time. He was just a Pet. It wasn’t up to him who Lucius took to his bed.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Lucius returned from escorting the half-naked woman to the floo, Harry had retrieved a paddle and his master’s hair brush and laid them side by side on the bed. Harry himself was bent over the bed, ready to receive whatever punishment Lucius had in store.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do, Harry!?” Lucius asked angrily as he picked up the items lying next to his pet. He set them both on his dresser, choosing to use his own hand instead. “Answer me, Pet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I at-tacked her.” Harry replied. A sudden hard smack to his naked arse startled him. He noticed his master never said how many strikes he would receive.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry found himself physically unable to answer the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, Pet!?” Lucius repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“I c-c-can’t…” Harry stammered.</p><p> </p><p>Another smack came down on the opposite cheek from the first. And then the barrage started. Harry lost count after thirty-five.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Lucius stopped. His hand couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry…” Lucius began, considerably calmer than before. “Why did you do it?” He asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry choked on the tears that had started sometime during the bombardment. “I-I r-really c-can’t.” He stuttered again.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius sighed. “Alright, Pet. You don’t have to tell me right now.” He gently said as he lightly ran a hand over Harry’s stinging butt and thighs in a soothing motion. “But tomorrow, we have to talk about this. Can you get on the bed?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head against the black comforter beneath him. He was too sore to move much.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius lifted his small Pet and helped him lie down properly on the bed. He left Harry on top of the blanket, hoping the cool air would help soothe his skin. Then he climbed onto his side of the bed and passed out on top of the covers himself.</p><p> </p><p>~!~</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Harry awoke to the feeling of a gentle hand running up his back, into his hair and back down again. He hummed appreciatively and turned his head to look at the man touching him.</p><p> </p><p>Jade eyes blinked up at Lucius. “Hi.” He whispered up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Pet.” The blonde man responded just as quietly. The pair was silent for a few minutes as Lucius continued to rub Harry’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m s-sorry… for last n-night.” Harry finally said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you are, Pet.” Lucius softly replied.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a deep breath. “I d-didn’t mean to. I just…” He trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright. Take your time.” Lucius said as he ran his fingers through Harry’s shaggy hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I s-saw you with her… and I s-snapped.” The dark-haired boy explained.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius’ brow furrowed. “Are you saying you were jealous?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned from his stomach onto his side to fully face the other man. “More like… possessive.” He amended as the man’s hand settled on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Lucius said with a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s deep green eyes met Lucius’ silvery-grey. A pale hand came up to rest on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius lunged forward, capturing his Pet’s lips in a bruising kiss. <em>Fuck the rules.</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry gasped in surprise and Lucius used the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. The boy’s eyes slid shut and he finally kissed the man back.</p><p> </p><p>The hand on Harry’s face slid down his body and gripped his arse, pulling them together. He could feel Lucius’ erection through the thin fabric of the cotton boxer briefs the man was wearing, the only thing he was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius pulled away from Harry’s lips to trail kisses down his jaw and neck.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Master.” Harry huffed as his throat was assaulted with various nips, licks, and sucks.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Lucius.” The man panted against the skin in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Lucius.” The boy replied breathily.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man made his way down Harry’s body, only stopping to apply attention to his Pet’s pert nipples.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he came to Harry’s hard cock nestled against a very small amount of dark hair. He sucked the flesh into his mouth, earning himself a long, loud moan from the boy above.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy fuck!” Harry exclaimed as his hard-on was worked expertly.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of this treatment, Harry felt a familiar tightening in his groin. He didn’t want to come though, not yet.</p><p> </p><p>“S-stop.” He breathed, tugging slightly on Lucius’ long hair.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s… wrong, Pet?” The man asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head. “Not yet.” He panted.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius understood and placed a kiss on the inside of Harry’s lightly tanned thigh. He sat up on his knees between his Pet’s thighs before climbing off the bed entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning down, he kissed Harry’s lips again and said, “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” The man then rushed into his bathroom to retrieve his wand he had left there the night before.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Lucius returned, Harry was lazily stroking his manhood to keep it hard. The man stood in the doorway for a moment just watching his Pet touch himself.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Lucius sauntered back over the bed and removed his underwear before he settled himself between Harry’s legs once more. He pointed his wand at his Pet’s puckered entrance and cast two spells. First, <em>distendo</em> to stretch his rectum, followed by <em>lubrico</em> to lubricate it. Then he tossed his wand onto his bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shivered a little as cool fluid lined his insides. He then gasped when two fingers were pressed into him and his body was breached for the first time. The digits pumped in and out of him for a minute until they struck that special bundle of nerves, causing his hips to buck off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucius!” He moaned pleasurably. “D-Do that again.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man removed his fingers with a soft pop. “In due time, Pet.” He purred and lined the head of his cock up with the stretched opening.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck!</em>” Lucius groaned as he pushed into his Pet’s willing body, stilling for a moment when he was balls deep. It had been years since he’d had sex and he didn’t know how long he would last.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” He moaned when the young man experimentally tightened his inner muscles around his hard-on.</p><p> </p><p>“Move, Lucius.” Harry pleaded a moment later.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Pet.” Lucius heeded the command and pulled out so just the tip remained inside the smaller body. Then he slowly slid forward again until his hips were pressed against Harry’s. He repeated this process a few times, allowing his Pet to become used to the feeling.</p><p> </p><p> Harry hummed approvingly at the feeling of the hard cock sliding in and out of him. “More.” He begged as the pleasure slowly began to build.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius didn’t need to be told twice. He picked up the pace, thrusting that much harder and faster as Harry’s arms wrapped around his body.</p><p> </p><p>Before either of them knew it, Lucius was pounding, almost brutally, into the small body that was his Pet and Harry was meeting him with equal fervor. He began changing his angle slightly, trying to find Harry’s prostate.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, yes!” Harry moaned when it was finally struck it dead on and he dug his nails into Lucius’ shoulder blades.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you… want to… come, Pet?” Lucius asked as he slowed down a little, giving Harry’s cock a light squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please!</em>” The boy begged.</p><p> </p><p>Resting his weight on one arm, Lucius began stroking the erection in his hand in time with his hard thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“Come for me.” He whispered huskily in Harry’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Harry’s head snapped back against the pillow beneath him and his body stiffened, his hips lifting from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucius!” He cried as his come spurted across their torsos.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. Yes, Harry!” Lucius grunted against his Pet’s throat as the passage around his cock tightened and convulsed with Harry’s orgasm, ripping his own from him.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man panted in place for a moment before rolling to the side and collapsing on his back next to his heavily breathing Pet.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” Harry breathed after a few minutes of relative silence.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius laughed lightly at his Pet’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you enjoyed yourself?” The man asked as he reached for his wand to <em>scourgify</em> away Harry’s seed.</p><p> </p><p>“So. Much.” Harry replied, “But uh… w-we broke the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius smirked a little. “I’m aware.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna g-get in trouble.” The boy whispered sadly.</p><p> </p><p>The man coaxed Harry into his arms. “I’ll deal with that when the time comes.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair was silent for a moment as Harry traced imaginary lines along Lucius’ bare chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Can… can I ask you s-something?” He finally spoke?</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Pet.” Lucius replied as he ran a hand through Harry’s thick hair.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a deep, calming breath. “Why did you… last night… her?” He asked brokenly.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius sighed and ran a hand down his face. He should’ve known this question was coming.</p><p> </p><p>“I was… <em>very</em> drunk last night, Pet.” The man began. “She was small, had short, dark hair, and, aside from her gender, she reminded me of you.” He sighed again. “I thought if I could get my sexual frustrations out with her, I’d be more able to control myself with you. But when I brought her upstairs, I hadn’t considered you’d be in here.</p><p> </p><p>“Last night is my fault. That’s why I used my hand to punish you, to punish myself as well.” He finished explaining.</p><p> </p><p>“So… you were g-going to sleep with her… because you w-wanted me so badly?” Harry inquisitively recapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry lip twitched into a small smile. “That m-makes me feel a little better about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s green eyes stared vulnerably into Lucius’ silvery-grey, silently conveying the feelings he couldn’t give voice to.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius leaned forward and kissed Harry breathless, running his hand along his small body. “I understand, Pet.” The man whispered once he’d pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Harry exclaimed, suddenly remembering something as he snuggled into his master’s arms. Laying his head on Lucius’ chest, he chirped, “Happy birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>What a birthday it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Year One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was practically giddy.</p><p> </p><p>One day. Just one more day needed to pass and everything Harry and Lucius had done in the last six months would be legal. He just needed to get through his first year party that evening and his medical exam the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>A light knocking at his door caught the young Pet’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Make a decision yet, Pet?” Lucius asked as he entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He replied as he tossed aside yet another outfit. “But… I had a th-thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius elegantly took a seat on the only empty space left on his Pet’s bed. “And what would that be?” He probed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and nervously ran a hand through his nearly shoulder length hair. He mentally noted he needed a haircut.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you r-remember how most of the other Pets were mean to me at m-my introduction party?” He interrogated.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” The man answered, recalling the events that led to his Pet nearly being violated.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, p-part of why they were like that was b-because of the way I was dressed.” Harry explained.</p><p> </p><p>“What was wrong with the way you were dressed?” Lucius asked with a furrowed brow.</p><p> </p><p>Harry crossed his arms and shrugged a little. “I was dressed.” He replied. “M-most of the other Pets were naked or cl-close to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’d like to dress more like them?” The blonde man inquisitively inserted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Harry anxiously glanced away from his master.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius beckoned Harry to him and pulled the eighteen year old onto his lap. “I understand, Pet.” He said as he tucked a strand of dark hair behind his Pet’s ear. “If you’re comfortable, you may dress how you please tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Lucius.” Harry said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Pet.” Lucius said. “Now, you said that was only part of why they were mean to you, what else was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“My tag.” Harry sighed. “L-literally every single Pet at the party had a black t-tag and mine’s red.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’d like me to change that as well?” He guessed.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down, Harry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose it is time.” Lucius said as he pulled out his wand. He cast a silent summoning charm.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, the little metal piece zoomed into the room and the man snatched it out of the air. He opened his hand, revealing a green tag.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s head snapped up to look at his master. “Y-you mean it?” He asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius smiled brightly at his Pet as he switched out the tags. “You need to ask me for permission first and you must tell me where you are going, but yes. I mean it.” He happily explained, stowing the red tag in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius and squeezed him tight before leaning up and engaging the man in a short, but passionate, kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what did you come up here for, anyway?” Harry asked after the two had pulled apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I was going to see if you wanted to go shopping for a new outfit for the party tonight.” Lucius answered smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we?” Harry bounced excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Better. Why don’t I give you some gold and you can floo to Diagon Alley yourself? You can pick something out and surprise me tonight.” Lucius suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened. “By myself?” He double checked.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>~!~</p><p> </p><p>Harry was bubbling with excitement as he walked down the alley. His first trip out alone! He was so caught up in his enthusiasm, he barely noticed, or cared about, the looks he was receiving for being a Pet out without his master.</p><p> </p><p>First, Harry paid a visit to Dynasty Robes. He checked out their premade section, but nothing caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>The young Pet stepped back out into the cool, October air, not entirely sure where he was going to go next. Dynasty was the only clothing shop he’d ever been to. He did, however, get a copy of his measurements so he wouldn’t have to be measured anywhere else he went.</p><p> </p><p>After wandering up and down the alley for over half an hour, Harry finally noticed a tiny shop he’d missed before. <em>Sensuous</em>. With a name like that, there had to have been something good inside. He walked in and was greeted by, surprisingly, another Pet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, welcome to Sensuous. I’m Laurette. Can I help you find something today?” The scantily clad young woman greeted Harry. She had shoulder length brown hair and appeared to be in her mid-twenties. She was also sporting a green tag on her collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Harry echoed. “Yeah, uh… I-I’m looking for something to w-wear to my first year party t-tonight.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve come to the right place.” She chirped and gestured to the clothing racks behind her. “Take you time and let me know if you need any help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Harry said as he headed toward the rack of male options. He browsed this section for a few minutes and noted he already owned a few outfits similar to what he was looking at. Nothing really stuck out to him because he really wanted to make an impression on his master.</p><p> </p><p>Giving up, Harry decided to take a look at the rest of what the store had to offer.</p><p> </p><p>One wall was taken up by all manner of collars, leashes, and tags. The opposite wall was full of sex toys. He already liked his collar, so he ignored that wall entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Harry spent a few minutes perusing the toys. As he and Lucius had never discussed sex toys, he wasn’t sure what the man would like. But there was one thing that interested him.</p><p> </p><p>“How much are these?” He asked Laurette, holding up a set of gold colored handcuffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Those are two galleons a piece. Or two pair for three.” She explained.</p><p> </p><p>Harry picked up a second pair and headed over to the register to pay. That was when he saw it.</p><p> </p><p>On a mannequin next to the counter was a sheer, silver baby doll negligee trimmed in silk of a darker silver with spaghetti straps. Lucius loves silver.</p><p> </p><p>“I want this.” Harry stated simply and pointed at the garment.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” The other Pet took on a questioning look. “That <em>is</em> meant for women.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then. Would you like to try it on? We can do minor alterations if it doesn’t fit.” Laurette informed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” The dark-haired Pet replied.</p><p> </p><p>Laurette removed the item from the mannequin and handed it to Harry. “I’ll take those for you.” She said, motioning to the cuffs in Harry’s hand. “And the dressing room is at the back.” She pointed toward a curtain on the back wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Harry said as he made his way to the small room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry quickly stripped himself of his robe and then slipped the silver baby doll over his head. It fell to just passed mid-thigh. He looked in the mirror on the wall, turning this way and that to get a good look at himself. It was perfect, except for one minor detail. He wanted it to be a little shorter so that his butt was sticking out just the tiniest bit.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s it going in there?” Laurette called.</p><p> </p><p>Harry pushed the curtain open, revealing himself to the shop worker.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you m-make it shorter?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, just let me get my wand.” The female Pet went to retrieve her wand from behind the counter. She came back a moment later and immediately gave it a fancy wave.</p><p> </p><p>The garment adorning Harry’s body shrunk a couple of inches. He went back to look in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“A little more.” He requested once he’d gotten a decent look.</p><p> </p><p>Laurette performed the same wand movement as before.</p><p> </p><p>Harry went to the mirror again. “That’s good.” He said this time. Then he closed the curtain and changed back into his normal clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“I just have one more question.” Harry said upon exiting the dressing room once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Laurette said.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Do you have any thongs?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Over here.” She said and led him to a large basket full of different colored undergarments.</p><p> </p><p>Harry spent the next couple of minutes digging through the pile until he came upon a dark green pair.</p><p> </p><p>At the counter, Laurette rang up his purchases on the register.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s comes to eighteen galleons and eleven sickles.” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>The green-eyed boy counted out nineteen galleons from the coin pouch Lucius had given him and told her to keep the change.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, come again soon.” The woman said as Harry exited the store.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stepped out on to the street and used his wand to check the time. He knew he should be getting back soon, but there was just one more thing he wanted to get.</p><p> </p><p>~!~</p><p> </p><p>Loud knocking sounded throughout Harry’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t come in!” The boy shouted and raced to the door to lock it.</p><p> </p><p>“Guests have started arriving, Harry.” Lucius’ voice drifted through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll b-be down soon.” The Pet responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Make it quick. I don’t want to have to punish you at your own party.” Lucius ordered before heading back down stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Harry checked out at his reflection one last time. He was finally ready.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius was impatiently waiting at the bottom of the stairs for his Pet to make an appearance. Another minute and he was going to go retrieve Harry himself. Just as he placed his foot on the bottom step, the sound of softly approaching footsteps caught his ears.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man looked up and felt his jaw hit the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked stunning in his transparent silver negligee. And even from that distance, Lucius noticed how much bigger and brighter Harry’s jade eyes appeared to be.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re st-staring, master.” Harry whispered with a small grin, stopping a couple of steps up to be at eye level with the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, you look…” He was at a loss for words. “Are you wearing make-up?”</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy nervously tucked his hair behind his ear. “Just mascara. That’s okay, r-right?” He asked. It was more than okay.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius caressed his Pet’s cheek and kissed his temple. “You look dazzling, Pet.” He whispered. “Now, I’m just upset that I can’t ravish you tonight.” He added and guided Harry’s hand to his crotch to feel his erection.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked into his master’s grey eyes, darkened with lust. “But we can’t.” He said sadly and removed his hand from Lucius’ groin. The pair hadn’t been intimate in weeks, hoping to slip Harry’s non-virgin status passed the Healer who would be examining him in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Lucius asked his Pet.</p><p> </p><p>“As I’ll ever b-be.” Harry replied as they made their way toward the party.</p><p> </p><p>The drawing room was set up differently than it had been for Harry’s introduction party. This was more of a fancy dinner. Two tables were set up. One long and rectangular for the guests and one smaller table that was round and low to the ground for Pets. There were cushions placed around this table for the Pets to sit on.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius entered the drawing room a few steps ahead of Harry. He loudly cleared his throat to gain the attentions of the guests. The conversation in the room dimmed and quiet applause sounded as Harry stepped into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Go mingle with the other Pets, Harry. When it’s time for dinner though, I’d like you to come sit next to me.” He commanded of his Pet.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, master.” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched his master approach Severus and engage him in conversation before making his way over to the low table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Harry.” Luna called brightly from the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” The dark-haired boy repeated as he took a seat next to the blonde girl.</p><p> </p><p>“You look lovely tonight.” She complimented Harry’s outfit. “And your tag!” She exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry fingered his collar. “Yeah, my m-master just put it on today. I went shopping b-by myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna smiled happily for her friend. “That’s great, Harry. Most Pets never get to wear their green tag.” She explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I f-figured that out.” He responded.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’ve dressed differently this time.” Came a snotty voice from behind Harry.</p><p> </p><p>The boy in question turned to see who was speaking to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Aster.” He said sardonically. “I s-see you’re still a jerk.”</p><p> </p><p>Before the sandy-haired boy could say another word, the light sound of tapping on glass filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>“If everyone could please take their seats, dinner will be served shortly.” Lucius announced to the room once he’d gotten everyone’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I have t-to go now.” Harry said and stood from his cushion.</p><p> </p><p>Harry approached the head of the table and took the empty seat on Lucius’ left.</p><p> </p><p>“D-do you know what we’re having?” Harry asked his master.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius took a sip of wine. “I gave the house-elves a few suggestions. So we’ll see.” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>A moment passed where Harry glanced around the room while waiting for food to appear on the sparkling platters adorning the table. He noted that there weren’t nearly as many people there as there was at his introduction party. However, partway down the table, he noticed a pair of dark eyes on him. He shuddered slightly at the leer Tom was giving him.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, dinner magically appeared on the table. Roast beef, broiled potatoes and carrots, as well as a few casseroles filled the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone served themselves as they continued to chatter jovially.</p><p> </p><p>As dinner was winding down, Lucius tapped on his glass with his fork. Everyone quieted down immediately and turned their attention to the blonde man. He stood from his seat and said, “I would just like to thank everyone for coming tonight. It is a genuine pleasure to see so many here to celebrate me and my Pet’s first year.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius smiled down at Harry for a moment. “Harry here has a few words he’d like to say.” He introduced his Pet. The man sat down and motioned for Harry to stand.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking slightly, Harry did as commanded. He lifted his glass and was about to toast his master when he paused. His stomach churned violently and his mouth filled with saliva.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s glass fell from his hand and smashed on the floor as he tore from the room to the nearest lavatory. He barely made it to the toilet in time to vomit.</p><p> </p><p>Harsh whispers broke out along the table at the behavior of the host’s Pet. How could he embarrass his master like that?</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that simply won’t do.” Tom remarked. A few people murmured their agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius didn’t feel embarrassment though, only concern. He knew his Pet would never humiliate him on purpose, but he also knew he would now have to publically punish him. It was expected.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Lucius rose from his seat and followed Harry’s path out of the room. At first, he thought Harry had gone to his room, but as he passed the ground floor bathroom, he heard the distinct sound of sobbing. He knocked softly on the door before opening it.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was kneeling on the floor, his face buried in his arms that were resting on the toilet seat.</p><p> </p><p>“That was very inappropriate of you, Pet.” Lucius loudly stated as he entered the small room. Once the door was shut behind him he instantly softened.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m s-sorry.” Harry cried.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened, Harry?” Lucius gently asked as he crouched next to him. His immediate thinking was that Harry’s nerves had gotten the best of him and he’d run out of fear.</p><p> </p><p>“I g-got s-sick.” The boy stammered.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius placed his hand on the boy’s forehead. He didn’t feel warm. “Because you were nervous?” He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head. “It h-happened this morning t-too.” He replied with a small hiccup.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man carefully ran his hand through Harry’s hair. “Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?”</p><p> </p><p>“B-Because, I f-feel f-fine. I j-just woke up a-and it happened s-suddenly.” He said with a trembling lip.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius stared at his Pet. Something about this situation seemed oddly familiar. But, he couldn’t be, could he?</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, I’m going to ask you a question and I need you to be honest with me.” He ordered. The green-eyed boy nodded his understanding. “Do you think it’s possible that you’re pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t answer and refused to meet his master’s eye. He knew it wasn’t just possible, it was probable.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me, Pet.” Lucius commanded.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Harry kept his gaze down.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius grabbed Harry’s chin and forced his head up.</p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t touch me!” He suddenly shrieked and jerked away from the man, backing into a corner where he shook violently.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius frowned at his Pet’s odd behavior. He reached out to comfort him, but stopped when Harry started sobbing with renewed vigor. The wizard sat down fully and waited for Harry to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, Harry’s crying was finally reduced to sniffling and the occasional hiccup. He wiped his face on the back of his hand, smearing his mascara.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Lucius began and tried to physically comfort his Pet again. The boy whimpered and shook under his touch. “What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry whispered something unintelligible.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed that, Pet.” The man said softly.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy took a deep, shuddering breath. “It’s n-not yours.” He choked out.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius was taken aback. It was shocking enough to discover his Pet was likely with child, but hearing he’d been with another man was almost too much.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” He managed to say.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up at his master as silent tears made their way down his cheeks. “I d-didn’t want t-to.” He stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>The implications of what Harry just told him made it through the angry haze in his mind. His Pet hadn’t been a willing participant.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” The blonde man gritted out.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked away for a moment and wrapped his arms around himself. When he met his master’s grey eyes once more, he uttered one single word.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Violation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius was filled with a burning rage like the likes of which he had never known. That his own son could betray him in such a way and violate another human was unfathomable.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back, Harry.” He said as he stood from the marble floor.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Lucius returned to the party, the room fell silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, aren’t you going to punish him?” Tom spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius leveled a glare at the older wizard. “How and when I chose to punish my Pet is my business.” He stated evenly. Then he announced, “The party is over. I’d like everyone to leave as quickly as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Once the last guest had finally left, Lucius returned to the bathroom. He found his Pet in the exact place he’d left him, curled up in the corner next to the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, Lucius scooped the boy up from the floor and carried him upstairs. Harry clung to his master almost desperately, shaking as he silently cried into the man’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, Lucius entered his own bedroom and attempted to set Harry on his bed. His Pet refused to let go.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Harry.” He softly acquiesced. Instead, he sat himself down so that he was leaning against the headboard with Harry resting against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius repeatedly ran his hand soothingly through Harry’s hair, allowing him to cry himself out again. He then procured a handkerchief from his pocket and used it wipe away the mascara that was running down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“When did this happen, Pet?” The blonde man gently asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged a little. “F-five, six weeks ago.” He mumbled as he wiped his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius got a faraway look in his eye as he processed this information. That coincided almost exactly with when they had stopped engaging in intercourse. He carefully lifted his Pet’s chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that the real reason we stopped having sex?” He asked, care shining through his grey eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded his reply.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius heaved a great sigh. “Why didn’t you tell me, Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy met his master’s eye and said, “He th-threatened you.”</p><p> </p><p>The man pulled Harry back to relax against his chest again. He kissed the top of his head and gently requested, “Tell me what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>~!~</p><p> </p><p>Harry was sitting in the sunroom reading his typical quidditch magazine and enjoying the last warmth of the season. All the windows were thrown open to allow in the breeze that wafted outside.</p><p> </p><p>The boy turned a page and sighed. He was a little bored, what with Lucius at work. Even antagonizing Draco would’ve been welcome at the moment, but the young blonde was rarely around, thankfully.</p><p> </p><p>At this thought, a familiar, smug voice cut the air. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced up from his magazine. “Good for you.” He said mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco walked across the room and dropped onto the wicker couch, uncomfortably close to the Pet. With one finger he pushed the magazine down into the boy’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“I said: I <em>know</em>.” He repeated with an evil smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s face screwed up in confusion. “Know what?” He asked as he tried to lift the magazine back up to eye level. The blonde grabbed the weekly periodical and threw it across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning into the other teen’s personal space, he breathed in Harry’s ear, “I know you and dad broke the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>Green eyes widened in fear and he shoved the blonde away from him. “H-how do you kn-know that?” He asked frightfully.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked again. “I had popped home for lunch a few days ago and saw him fucking you on the dining room table.” He explained. Then he added, “I was going to interrupt, but then I thought I could use the information for something better.” He leered at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what do you w-want?” Harry stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see what all the fuss is about.” He smoothly replied before palming Harry’s crotch.</p><p> </p><p>Harry froze for a moment as Draco continued to rub him through his robe. He snapped out of it and pushed the hand away from him. “No.” He said forcefully and stood from the couch he was occupying.</p><p> </p><p>Draco quickly grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back down. “I don’t think you understand, <em>Pet</em>, you don’t have a say in the matter.” The emphasis on the word Pet caused Harry to shudder. He hated when the blonde teen called him that because it was meant as a put down, whereas Lucius used it as a term of endearment.</p><p> </p><p>“I-if you touch me, I’ll tell L-Lucius.” Harry said as threateningly as he could muster in his fear.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde eighteen year old chuckled darkly. “Oh, no, no you won’t because if you tell him, I’ll turn him in and he’ll go to prison.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you… you wouldn’t.” Harry gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I would.” Draco confirmed as he stood from his seat and began divesting himself of his clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Harry tried to run and, once again, Draco pushed him back down. He missed the couch his time and landed on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it threateningly at Harry. “Stay.” He commanded as he finished undressing.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was naked, Draco flicked his wand at the boy on the floor and Harry’s robe literally tore from his body. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled into a ball, shivering slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Get on your knees, <em>Pet</em>.” He ordered, holding his wand aloft.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no.” Harry stuttered weakly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco instantly back handed him with his left hand. “Knees, now!” He repeated angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Harry swiftly followed instructions this time, not wanting to be hit again.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde switched his wand into the other hand and brought his dominate hand down to stroke his semi-erection to full hardness.</p><p> </p><p>“First, <em>Pet,</em> you’re going to suck me off.” He explained and then aimed his wand directly between Harry’s green eyes. “If you bite me, you don’t even want to know what I’ll do to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed thickly. That’s exactly what he had been thinking about doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” Draco began, “Do what you were born for and pleasure me.” He commanded as he stopped stimulating himself.</p><p> </p><p>Tentatively, Harry wrapped a hand around the thick organ before him and stroked it a few times. Then he leaned forward and shyly licked the mushroomed head.</p><p> </p><p>Draco roughly buried his hand in Harry’s dark hair. “Keep going.” He breathily ordered and lightly pressed the tip of his erection passed Harry’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Surprised, Harry sharply inhaled through his nose but continued down the cock in his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pretend it was Lucius groaning above him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, yes!” Draco moaned as his manhood was fully swallowed by the boy on the floor in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sucked forcefully as he slid back up the hard-on. He hoped he could get Draco off quickly and end this whole encounter.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Harry was yanked backward by the hair and he was pulled off of the hardened flesh. He coughed and choked on his own saliva.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough of that.” Draco panted. “Up on the couch facing away from me.” He instructed, pointing to the piece of furniture with his wand.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hesitated, knowing where this was going and not liking it one bit. “I d-don’t want t-to.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed coldly. “I don’t care what you want. This is your purpose, now, up!”</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy slowly did as he was told, settling on his knees with his arms resting on the back of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden, hard smack to his arse caused him to gasp loudly. “Th-that hurt!” He bellowed.</p><p> </p><p>“That was the point.” Draco responded and repeated the action a few times until the fleshy globes in front of him were red. He then pointed his wand at Harry’s entrance and muttered a single, familiar spell.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shuddered at the cooling sensation that spread through his insides before stiffening when a finger invaded his body. He’d been manually stretched by Lucius before, but Draco’s movements were harsh, almost violent, and it was painful.</p><p> </p><p>“W-why are you d-doing this?” Harry nearly cried as a second digit pushed passed his tight ring of muscle.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s simple, really.” Draco replied, surprising Harry as he hadn’t actually been expecting an answer. “I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Wh-what did I do to y-you?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco removed his fingers from the other boy and spanked him on the ass again, harder this time, causing Harry to yelp. “You took my father from me.” He seethed. “Everything’s about you now. He spends all his free time with you. You’re all he talks about. <em>Harry</em> said this. <em>Harry</em> did that cute thing. <em>Harry</em> told me a funny joke.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked over his shoulder at his abuser. “Have you tr-tried not being a piece of shit?” He asked derisively. That comment earned him a smack to the mouth, splitting his lip on his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, <em>Pet.</em> I don’t want to hear another word from you.” Draco fumed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smartly kept his mouth shut after that.</p><p> </p><p>Three fingers made their way into the dark-haired boy’s body. They pumped in and out for a moment and scissored a few times before being pulled out again.</p><p> </p><p>A second later, Harry was unknowingly holding his breath as something larger pressed into him. He released a soft sob, not wanting to anger Draco any further.</p><p> </p><p>Above him, Draco sighed pleasurably as he fully seated himself within Harry. “You’re tight.” The other teen commented.</p><p> </p><p>Harry whimpered at the dark compliment. That wasn’t something Draco should have ever known. There was only a short pause before the blonde began thrusting at a moderate pace.</p><p> </p><p>Before long, Draco’s hips were snapping forward with wild abandon and the green-eyed boy’s prostate was struck dead on.</p><p> </p><p>Harry bit his already bleeding lip, horrified at his body’s reaction to the stimulation. He wanted to cry and scream, but he didn’t know how his abuser would react to that, so he held it all in.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the other eighteen year old’s movements became more erratic. He stiffened and Harry felt the familiarity of another man’s warm seed entering his body.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gave a few hard, shallow thrusts as he groaned and rode out his orgasm. He stood in place for a moment, breathing heavily, before pulling his softening flesh from the other boy.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately upon being released, Harry collapsed and slid to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. In the process, Draco noticed he was hard.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re disgusting, aren’t you?” Draco commented.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hung his head in shame as the blonde went about collecting his clothes and redressing himself.</p><p> </p><p>Finished with that task, Draco picked up Harry’s torn robe and threw it at him. “Go clean yourself up before my father gets home.” He ordered. “And remember what I said: not a word.”</p><p> </p><p>~!~</p><p> </p><p>Lucius listened to his Pet’s tale with growing horror and revulsion. It was almost unbelievable that his son could be so cold and callous. <em>Almost</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so, so sorry you had to experience that, Pet.” He said softly against Harry’s temple and held him tighter. “I never wanted you to be forced to do something you didn’t want to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniffled. “Wh-what do we do n-now?” He murmured.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man sighed. “First, we get through tomorrow morning.” He began. “And then, I figure out what to do about Draco, beyond disowning him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what about the b-baby?” Harry asked with a small hiccup. “I-I don’t want <em>his</em> child inside me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, Pet.” Lucius said as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “But, I do feel the need to point out, I wasn’t always careful with you. It could just as likely be mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry tilted his head back to look his master in the eye. “Is th-there a way to find out?” He asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius sighed again. “Not until after it’s born.” He replied dejectedly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hung his head. “What d-do we do if it’s… n-not yours?” He questioned with a trembling lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be up to you. You could give it up for adoption, sell it to a Pet shop, or give custody fully to Draco.” The man explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Harry said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Luckily, you have time to think about it.” Lucius stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” The boy acknowledged.</p><p> </p><p>Both males were silent for a few minutes as they mulled over their predicament.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Lucius said, “It’s getting late, Pet. We should get some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“C-can I sleep here ton-night?” Harry nervously asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that would be acceptable.” The blonde man replied with a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>~!~</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Lucius awoke to find Harry staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you sleep, Pet?” He asked, turning onto his side to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t.” The dark-haired boy replied.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius frowned. “Not at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“I m-mean, I dozed off once or t-twice, but that’s it.” Harry responded with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius caressed his Pet’s cheek. “I’m sorry, Harry.” He said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s n-not your fault.” Harry said. “I haven’t b-been sleeping well since…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh. It’s okay.” He said soothingly. “You don’t have to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded his understanding.</p><p> </p><p>A couple hours passed and Lucius could be found waiting impatiently outside his Pet’s bedroom. It had been over half an hour since the exam started. Was it supposed to take this long?</p><p> </p><p>At long last, the door opened and the Healer stepped out, giving Lucius a reproachful look as she shut the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“First, I would like to report that Harry is in excellent health, aside from the lack of sleep.” The witch began. “Second, your Pet is approximately six weeks pregnant. Were you aware of this?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius stiffened, but nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You violated the rules, Mr. Malfoy.” She stated almost angrily. “I have to report you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.” Lucius responded and then added, “But there is something you need to know before you do.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman made a note on the clipboard she was holding. “I’m listening.” She said and motioned for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I did engage in intercourse with my Pet before the one year time limit, however, and I would be willing to repeat this under the influence of veritaserum, Harry was raped by my son about six weeks ago.” The blonde man explained. “There’s a chance the child isn’t mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” The Healer wrote down what she had just been told. “And were you intimate with Harry before or after this incident occurred?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Slightly before.” Lucius easily lied. He wasn’t going to willing tell they had been having sex for six months.</p><p> </p><p>The Healer took a minute to look over her notes. “Under the circumstances, I won’t report you yet; given the physical evidence of intercourse has a valid explanation. However, once the baby is brought to term, you will be tested against its DNA. If you are the father, you will be arrested and imprisoned for six months, one for every proven week before the time limit.” She explained at length.</p><p> </p><p>“And if I’m not the father?” Lucius queried.</p><p> </p><p>“That remains to be seen.” The witch replied. “You would have physical confirmation that another man had sex with your Pet which creates doubt. Just know that there’s nothing that can be done about your son as, legally, there is no such thing as raping a Pet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.” Came Lucius’ clipped reply. “And I already have plans for my son, within legal boundaries, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded. “Do you have any other questions or concerns?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that would be all.” He answered disinterestedly. “Let me walk you out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on facebook for updates here: https://www.facebook.com/natasha.kochis.3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Draco's Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius sat in the drawing room, lit by nothing but the rays of the waning moon streaming through the windows. He slowly swirled the amber liquor in his glass and stared at the open double doors, waiting. He took a sip before continuing his previous motion.</p><p> </p><p>The grandfather clock in the corner ticked away the seconds, though it was too dark to read. The man used his wand to check the time. It was nearing one am.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Lucius was considering going to bed, he finally heard the sound of the front door opening and softly shutting. He took one more deep drink from his glass and then set it aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco.” The blonde man called as his son padded passed the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad?” The teen asked and took a few steps back. “What are you doing up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could ask you the same question.” Lucius replied.</p><p> </p><p>The eighteen year old leaned against the door frame. “So I was out with some friends, who cares?” He asked rhetorically.</p><p> </p><p>“I certainly don’t!” Lucius nearly spat, surprising his son with his outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I’m missing something.” Draco said with a small amount of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius gestured to the chair next to him. “Sit.” He ordered. “We need to have a little chat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, now?” Draco whined, remaining in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, but finally did as he was told. “Can we at least make it quick?” He asked. “I’m tired.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius lifted his glass once more and took a slow draw from it. He then watched his son over the rim.</p><p> </p><p>Frustration growing, Draco said, “Any time now would be good.”</p><p> </p><p>The older wizard took another purposeful sip before lowering the glass. The clock struck one.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Draco, have I been a bad father?” He asked first.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was slightly taken aback by this question. “Of course, not.” He replied. “I mean, you’re not perfect, but... not bad either.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius angrily slammed his glass down on the table between them, cracking it and sloshing some of the liquid over the side. “Then why would you harm Harry in such a way!?” He seethed, spittle flying from his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” The teen muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that <em>all</em> you have to say for yourself!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ye- no! I didn’t… Dad, I’m sorry.” Draco stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re <em>sorry</em>!” Lucius barked and rose from his chair to stand over his son. “Will ‘sorry’ unrape him?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco insolently crossed his arms over his chest. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius bent down and got right in Draco’s face. “Will ‘sorry’ unimpregnant him?”</p><p> </p><p>“N- wait, what?” Draco responded, breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Harry’s pregnant.” Lucius elaborated.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking-a!” The blonde teen exclaimed. “I never should’ve touched the little slut.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius backhanded his son in the mouth, much like Draco had done to Harry. “You will not speak of him in such a way! But you are right, you’ve shouldn’t have touched him!” He fumed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does it fucking matter!? That’s what he is! Getting fucked is his whole reason for existing!” Draco shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>The fully grown wizard grabbed Draco by the collar and hauled him to his feet. “You. Little. Shit.” He gritted out. “You’re lucky you’re my son. Otherwise, I would give you the same treatment to see how you’d like it.” He forcefully shoved him back into the chair.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stared up at his father in fear. He’d never seen him so angry before. And all because of a Pet.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucius?” A soft voice suddenly broke the tension.</p><p> </p><p>The man in question turned to face his Pet. “What is it?” He asked much more softly than he’d been speaking to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you never came to bed.” Harry said. He looked from his master to Draco and back again. “What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing you need concern yourself with, Pet.” Lucius gently replied. “Go back upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Realizing what was happening, Harry defiantly crossed his arms. “Did you d-disown him yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Draco jumped up from his chair. “You’re disowning me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately.” Lucius replied smoothly. “Your actions as of late have proven to me you don’t deserve to be my son. As of tomorrow, this is no longer your home and you will not receive a single knut from me, henceforth. Also, I’ve already started the paperwork to have your name changed from Malfoy to Black.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>Draco could hardly believe his ears. “What am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go?” He wailed.</p><p> </p><p>“I wrote your mother and she said you can stay with her. As for money, get a job.” Lucius replied.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU!” Draco screeched and whipped out his wand to point at Harry. “THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU FUCKING WHORE!”</p><p> </p><p>Before the blonde teen could even decide how he wanted to hex the Pet, he found his wand flying out of his hand. He followed it with his eyes and watched his father snatch it out of the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me my wand!” He shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>“You can have it back when you’re leaving. I don’t trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco screamed in frustration and pulled at his hair. He then turned toward Harry again and swung at him. This wasn’t entirely unexpected and the dark-haired boy managed to duck out of the way just in time.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius grabbed the back of his former son’s robe and shoved him across the room. “You’re just a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you!” Draco spat.</p><p> </p><p>“Not likely.” The blonde man replied sarcastically. “Now, there’s just one more piece of business before I dismiss you.” He turned to look at his Pet. “Harry, would you like to hit him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius pointed his still drawn wand at Draco. “Clasp your hands behind your back.” He commanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Like hell am I just going to let him hit me!” He bellowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine then.” Lucius said and then muttered a spell he knew he shouldn’t. “<em>Imperio</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, Draco’s posture relaxed and his arms went behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“You get one blow anywhere you like, Pet.” Lucius told Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry got close enough to the other teen that he could see the glassy expression in his eyes even in the dark. Then he grabbed Draco by the shoulders and kneed him in the balls.</p><p> </p><p>At the same moment, Lucius ended the imperius curse.</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s hands immediately flew to his crotch and he fell to the floor, groaning in pain. “Fucking hell.” He howled.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re pretty much done here, Pet. Why don’t you go back to bed and I’ll be there shortly?” Lucius suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Harry replied with a small nod. He then approached his master and leaned up for a quick kiss. “Don’t b-be long.” Harry retreated from the drawing room.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius stood over Draco and sneered down at him. “Get up.” He scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, the blonde teen hauled himself to his feet but remained doubled over. “Fuck.” He swore again.</p><p> </p><p>“Upstairs.” Lucius ordered and flicked his wand in the direction of the door. He followed Draco out of the drawing room and up to his bedroom door. “Inside.” He demanded.</p><p> </p><p>The eighteen year old entered his bedroom and turned to face his father.</p><p> </p><p>“As I already said, I don’t trust you, so I’ll be locking you in for the night. I want you packed and ready to leave by two in the afternoon. Only then will I return your wand. Understand?” Lucius asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded his understanding.</p><p> </p><p>With a wave of his wand the door to Draco’s room shut and locked itself.</p><p> </p><p>Before walking away, Lucius heard a loud thump and saw the door shake followed by an exclamation of, “fuck!” He could only assume Draco had punched his side of the door.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Lucius made his way to his own bedroom. He opened the door and was surprised to find that, not only was Harry still awake, but he had three fingers deep inside himself.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Harry.</em>” The blonde man purred as he walked over to the edge of the bed. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked with a leer.</p><p> </p><p>“I th-thought it was obvious.” Harry replied with an adorable tilt of his head. “And I’m horny.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius continued to smirk down at the boy. “I can see that, Pet.” He said and took ahold of Harry’s erection. He gave it a gentle squeeze before stroking it a few times.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s hips bucked off the bed at the stimulation. “Yes, Lucius.” He hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you, Pet?” The man asked huskily.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please</em>.” Harry begged as he continued to work himself open.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius stilled his hand and adopted a softer demeanor. “You’re sure?” He questioned. It had only been two days since finding out his Pet had been violated. He didn’t wasn’t to push Harry to do something he wasn’t truly ready for.</p><p> </p><p>Using his free hand, Harry crooked a finger and beckoned his master closer. When Lucius was well within reach, he grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him in for a heart stopping kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, fuck me, master.” The boy pleaded when they separated, eyes darkened with lust.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius continued his ministrations. “As you wish, my Pet.” He backed up a step and began removing his clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Finally naked, Lucius approached the bed once more. He stopped Harry’s hand and removed his fingers from his body, replacing them with his own and noting that he was already lubricated.</p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately, Lucius’ longer fingers struck that special spot inside Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, yes.” The boy moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what you want, Pet.” Lucius ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gasped as his prostate was struck again. “Your… cock.” He panted.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius pumped his fingers a few more times before deciding his Pet was prepared. He brought a single knee up to the bed and was about to climb on top of Harry when he suddenly changed his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Get up.” He commanded.</p><p> </p><p>Harry quickly stood from the bed and Lucius took his place. He then coaxed his Pet to straddle him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ride me, Pet.” Lucius demanded, placing one hand on Harry’s lithe hip and guiding his erection toward his stretched entrance with the other.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy threw his head back and moaned gutturally as he sank onto his master’s cock. “Yes, Lucius.” He groaned once he was fully seated.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius gripped Harry’s hips firmly as the boy began to bounce on his lap. “Just like that, Pet.” He breathed as he thrust upward into the tight heat surrounding him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s moaning became incessant as he rode his master harder. “Lucius!” He grunted.</p><p> </p><p>One of Lucius’ hands removed itself from a tan hip to wrap around the boy’s leaking cock. “Do you want to come, Harry?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“So… bad…” The boy whined. “Please.” The blonde man began pumping the erect manhood in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to come for me, don’t you?” He questioned his Pet.</p><p> </p><p>“Only for you.” Harry gasped and his toes curled as he spurted his seed across his master’s torso.</p><p> </p><p>The walls of muscle around Lucius’ cock spasmed deliciously. He thrust up into the willing body above him a couple more times before he spilled himself inside the boy and grunted, “Fuck, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Breathing heavily, Harry fell forward, collapsing on top of his sticky master. The paired stayed in that position for a long few minutes, just enjoying the touch of the other.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Harry heaved himself up and Lucius retrieved his wand to clean them up. Once they had been <em>scourgified</em> they laid together once more.</p><p> </p><p>Harry yawned widely and snuggled as deep as he could get into Lucius’ embrace. “Good night, Lucius.” He murmured against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius kissed the top of Harry’s head. “Good night, Pet.” He quietly replied.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Lucius woke before his lovely Pet. It was still early. He extracted himself from the boy’s grip as gently as he could, not wanting to disturb him as this was the most sleep he’d gotten in weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Once standing, the blonde man threw on his bathroom and left the room. He padded down the hall to his former son’s bedroom door. He knocked before unlocking and opening it.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Draco was asleep. Less surprisingly, the room was a mess. The teen’s trunk lay open half packed, while numerous objects were strewn about the room in various states of disrepair. It seemed Draco had gone on a rampage.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up, Draco.” The man loudly called. The blonde boy stirred and turned to face the disruption.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He barked hoarsely.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I’d let you know you have just over six hours to get out of my house.” Lucius replied calmly. “If you’re hungry or care to eat, I will allow you one more meal in the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I also wanted to inform you that disownment is not the entirety of your punishment.” The man added.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Draco repeated. “What else could you possibly do to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius sneered down at the teen. “I haven’t actually decided yet. Whether it be tomorrow or next year, I will make you understand that what you did to Harry was wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Lucius turned on his heel, leaving the door open in his wake. He then returned to his own room to get a little more sleep before starting the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>